It's a Mistake, or not? 'Italian language'
by YuKanda
Summary: Tornano in azione Kanda, il detective-scrittore e Lavi, il giornalista impiccione, questa volta alle prese con un misterioso copycut e... anche con qualcos'altro che i due davvero non si aspettavano. AU LaviYuu Lavi Kanda
1. Chapter 1: Posta Indesiderata

_**DISCLAIMER**_**: non possiedo alcun diritto su D. Gray-man, è tutto in mano ad Hoshino sensei... Se fosse stato altrimenti... ****Il manga non sarebbe diventato un'accozzaglia informe di assurdità, e Lavi sarebbe insieme a Kanda da un bel pezzo!**

**__****ATTENZIONE****__**** YAOI******** - se non sapete cosa questa parola voglia dire, o se non gradite le relazioni uomo/uomo questa storia non fa per voi, siete avvisati! Come si dice, se non vi piace NON LEGGETE!**

******l  
**

* * *

l

Infine si ricomincia, Kanda e Lavi in quel di New York sono tornati con una nuova gatta da pelare... Riusciranno a superare indenni anche questa prova?

l

* * *

l

**IT'S A MISTAKE.****.. OR ****NOT?**

l**  
**

**

* * *

**

l

**CHAPTER 1: Posta indesiderata**

l**  
**

**

* * *

**

- Che significa non c'è il corpo?

Reever fissò attonito il poliziotto costernato davanti a lui, affrettandosi verso la scena del crimine.

* * *

l

New York, la Grande Mela, una mattina qualunque di un giorno qualunque in un palazzo qualunque. Forse. Perché uno dei due inquilini dell'appartamento qualunque ad un piano qualunque di detto palazzo non la pensava così. Per lui quello era un giorno speciale, ed avrebbe fatto l'impossibile per convincere anche l'altro a non ignorarlo.

Ancora disteso sul letto sotto le coperte, detto inquilino si lambiccava il cervello su come far incastrare le varie parti del suo piano ed ottenere una serata indimenticabile per entrambi.

Il giovane intrecciò le mani dietro la nuca, giocherellando distrattamente con le ciocche ribelli dei suoi fiammeggianti capelli rossi.

- Yuu, a che ora torni stasera? - domandò poi al compagno ad alta voce, perché sentisse anche da sotto la doccia.

Questi emerse dal bagno con solo un asciugamano legato in vita e rientrò in camera, tamponandosi distrattamente la lunga chioma corvina con aria seccata.

- Non ne ho idea, perché lo chiedi tutte le volte? - sbuffò rivolgendogli un'occhiataccia e sollevando contemporaneamente un sopracciglio.

- Perché oggi è un giorno speciale. - replicò il bersaglio del commento tagliente, alzandosi dal letto e raggiungendo il giovane dai lineamenti orientali che aveva appena chiamato Yuu. Gli posò un bacio sulla spalla nuda, rilevando l'asciugamano per continuare a massaggiargli il capo delicatamente. - Auguri. - aggiunse subito dopo sfiorandogli la guancia con le labbra, lasciando che il suo fiato caldo gli solleticasse l'orecchio.

- Come l'hai scoperto? - fu l'immediato commento del festeggiato, il tono quasi irritato, mentre fermava il massaggio e si voltava a guardare l'altro in quel suo unico occhio verde smeraldo che sembrava sempre capace di leggergli dentro.

- Sono un giornalista, è il mio mestiere. - la risposta, data con quell'atteggiamento innocente in cui il giovane era maestro ed accompagnata da un sorriso divertito, non fece che aumentare l'irritazione del compagno.

- Lavi, piantala di nasconderti dietro il tuo lavoro ogni dannata volta che ti faccio una domanda! - sbottò quest'ultimo facendo per allontanarsi, ma il giovane dai capelli rossi lo circondò con le braccia, trattenendolo accanto a sé.

- Ma è quello che sono. - puntualizzò in tono scherzoso premendo le labbra contro il collo del suo affascinante prigioniero, e questi sospirò tra quelle braccia che lo stringevano in un modo così speciale, rassegnato.

- Non voglio festeggiare, va bene? - mise subito in chiaro per prevenire la richiesta che sapeva Lavi stava per fargli.

- Ma Yuu! - si lamentò immediatamente il giornalista, assumendo la sua migliore espressione lacrimosa.

- No. - ribadì l'altro giovane, ma sapeva che alla fine avrebbe ceduto, come ogni volta. Aveva scoperto da qualche tempo (da che erano insieme per essere precisi) che non riusciva a dire di no a Lavi quando si metteva in testa una cosa. Ed il suo compleanno non faceva eccezione. - Te lo ha detto Lenalee, vero? - chiese contrariato, scostandogli una ciocca di capelli dall'occhio sano verso la benda nera che portava sul destro. Lavi scosse il capo, e l'alternativa fece dilatare gli occhi del giovane orientale.

- La mia fonte è tuo padre. - confessò candidamente il giornalista passandogli le dita fra i lunghi capelli, e sorridendo nel sentirlo fremere sotto il suo tocco.

- Patrigno. - precisò subito il compagno, inarcando leggermente il collo per seguire il movimento di quelle dita. - Dannato impiccione... - mormorò poi mentre le labbra di Lavi si posavano dolcemente sulle sue.

l

Kanda Yuu, Giapponese, detective del 49esimo distretto di New York, nel tempo libero ora anche scrittore di racconti di un genere che preferirebbe non menzionare, ventitré anni appena compiuti. Odia i dolci e le feste di ogni tipo, specie quelle per il suo compleanno.

Lavi Bookman, razza mista, naturalizzato americano, giornalista del Daily Press di New York, ora anche correttore di bozze per il suddetto neo scrittore, ventitré anni ancora da compiere. Ama tutto ciò che è mondano, specialmente le feste di compleanno, in particolare quelle che prevedono una cena a lume di candela...

- Ragazzi, la colazione è pronta! - avvisò una voce allegra dalla cucina.

Lenalee Lee, Cinese, studentessa universitaria al secondo anno di corso, inquilina abusiva dell'appartamento di Kanda, ventuno anni. Dolce, gentile, e sempre disponibile ad aiutare.

A volte Kanda trovava la convivenza con lei terribilmente imbarazzante. Sì, più precisamente da quando anche Lavi si era trasferito da lui. Si sentiva costantemente osservato, ed era assolutamente snervante; ma non poteva chiedere alla ragazza di andarsene dopo averle promesso di lasciarla restare finché non avesse trovato un nuovo alloggio, cosa che però ancora non era avvenuta.

Tuttavia si chiedeva se Lenalee ne avesse mai cercato uno... e soprattutto come mai Lavi sembrasse non badare alla presenza di lei nella stanza accanto alla loro. Persino quando si scambiavano un semplice bacio Kanda non poteva fare a meno di chiedersi se Lenalee stesse ascoltando. A malincuore ammise con sé stesso che doveva parlare con Lavi del problema... ma non quella sera. Appena possibile, sì.

Sbuffando leggermente (che con lui era la cosa più vicina ad un sospiro che gli si poteva strappare) Kanda cercò di concentrarsi sulla colazione, rompendo l'abbraccio di Lavi e precedendolo in cucina.

l

l

Lavi arrivò al Daily Press in leggero ritardo quella mattina, per trovare seduto alla sua postazione nientemeno che Bookman Senior in persona.

Ecco spiegato il perché degli sguardi colmi di terrore ed apprensione che i suoi colleghi e sottoposti gli avevano rivolto mentre passava...

Bookman Senior, proprietario del Daily Press e dell'omonima casa editrice, nonché tutore di Lavi, ottantasette anni, severo ed intransigente soprattutto sul lavoro. Ama tiranneggiare il nipote acquisito ed i suoi dipendenti per farli rigare dritto e non sopporta di essere disubbidito. I cerchi neri che gli segnano il contorno degli occhi fanno si che il suo viso ricordi il muso di un animale, a sentire il nipote: un panda.

Il giovane dai capelli rossi sfoggiò un radioso sorriso salutando allegramente il nonno adottivo.

- Yo, vecchio, qual buon vento? - disse agitando la mano verso l'anziano uomo, che invece di rispondere lo fissò da dietro le profonde occhiaie scure come se volesse leggergli dentro, cosa che Lavi non era certo questi _non_ fosse in grado di fare.

Per un lungo attimo continuò a sorridere come un'idiota mentre Bookman Senior lo scrutava, poi finalmente il vecchio ruppe il silenzio.

- Dove sei stato? - chiese in tono inquisitorio. - Perché a casa tua mi risponde la segreteria telefonica ogni volta che chiamo, da quando ti hanno dimesso dall'ospedale? - il volto del nonno lasciava chiaramente trasparire che aveva già un'idea precisa sul motivo, ma voleva sentirlo da lui.

Lavi deglutì a vuoto, un brivido gelido che gli saliva lungo la schiena al pensiero della reazione che il suo severissimo tutore avrebbe avuto apprendendo di lui e Kanda.

- Ecco, io... - iniziò a dire, ma Bookman lo interruppe.

- Tieni il cellulare spento, ti fai negare qui al giornale, e stamattina mi ha risposto qualcuno dicendo che gli hai affittato l'appartamento! - la voce dell'uomo si era fatta ancora più grave. - Mi vuoi cortesemente spiegare che significa, nipote degenere?

Lavi lo fissò in silenzio, mordendosi appena il labbro inferiore. Davvero non sapeva da che parte cominciare a spiegare, ed anche se ne avesse avuta una vaga idea, era certo che il vecchio panda non avrebbe capito.

- Ehi, Lavi! - urlò all'improvviso una vocetta stridula. - Hai deciso dove portare Kanda stasera per festeggiare il suo compleanno?

- Oh, si direbbe il tuo sedicente affittuario a giudicare dalla voce. - commentò Bookman Senior sollevando un sopracciglio in direzione del nuovo arrivato.

Il ragazzetto albino impallidì, quasi diventando dello stesso colore dei suoi capelli, alla vista della persona che sedeva alla scrivania di Lavi, il quale desiderò ardentemente di scorticare vivo il proprietario della voce per quell'uscita infelice; ma ormai la frittata era fatta, ed il tutore aveva sentito il nome 'Kanda' collegato a lui in modo molto personale.

Senza dubbio aveva già capito tutto.

- No, Allen. - rispose Lavi fulminando il ragazzo con lo sguardo, tanto che questi indietreggiò di un paio di passi (in realtà fu più per la presenza di Bookman che per la reazione del suo principale).

- Ah, O-OK. - balbettò l'albino facendo rapidamente dietro-front e dileguandosi. - Chiamami se ti servo!

_"Certo..."_ pensò Lavi, _"Certo..."_

- E così la storia del telegiornale era vera, e non una montatura come mi avevi giurato. - affermò l'anziano tutore come se il nipote avesse appena confessato ogni cosa. - Ti sei trasferito da lui, vero? A casa di quel Kanda. - concluse quindi. Lavi annuì con aria contrita, distogliendo l'unico occhio da quelli accusatori del vecchio Bookman. Prese fiato ed aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa e poi non ne ebbe la forza; la richiuse, abbassando la testa. Leggendo dietro quella postura meglio che se Lavi gli avesse parlato, l'anziano tutore lo scrutò attentamente, gli occhi ridotti a poco più di una fessura nera. - Che ti è preso, Lavi? Hai una storia con quello scrittore?

- Sì. - rispose semplicemente quest'ultimo, la voce appena più forte di un mormorio.

Bookman Senior scosse il capo con evidente disapprovazione, alzandosi e facendo cenno al giovane di riprendere il proprio posto.

- Siediti, nipote idiota. - sbottò tirandolo bruscamente per un braccio. - Non mi interessa come getti via la tua reputazione, ma devi rispondermi quando ti cerco, ti è chiaro? Tu lavori per me, non dimenticartelo!

Lavi lo guardò strabiliato, quasi mancando la sedia nel sedervisi. Credeva sinceramente di non cavarsela così a buon mercato, ma il nonno come suo solito lo aveva sorpreso.

- E' per il contratto che me la lasci passare liscia? - indovinò immediatamente; conosceva troppo bene il suo pollo per non arrivarci subito. - Ti avverto subito che non è un capriccio.

Bookman Senior sospirò ed annuì, il volto serio come non mai.

- Per i contratti. - confermò senza battere ciglio. - Sei stato bravo, ma non credevo ti fossi lasciato coinvolgere fino a questo punto da una nullità come quel detective-scrittore improvvisato. Non ti ho insegnato niente? - aggiunse quindi in tono di rimprovero, una vena di amarezza appena percepibile nella sua voce.

Bookman Senior detestava essere colto di sorpresa, e questa era una delle poche volte che non era riuscito a prevedere i possibili sviluppi di una situazione. Che Lavi fosse riuscito a nasconderglielo così bene poi e per così tanto tempo, lo irritava anche di più.

- Yuu è molto migliorato, credimi nonno, gli ho insegnato... - a quell'affermazione il vecchio Bookman sollevò una mano, interrompendo il discorso del nipote acquisito.

- E così adesso sei tu il suo correttore di bozze? - un angolo della bocca gli si sollevò appena mostrando un'espressione compiaciuta. Ecco spiegato perché la ragazza, quella Lenalee Lee, aveva accettato di firmare un contratto solo per sé stessa. - Sta bene, istruisci lo scrittore se ti aggrada, e continua pure ad essere il suo amante se aumenta le vendite. - concesse infine Bookman Senior, riuscendo perfettamente a farla sembrare una mera decisione dettata dagli interessi della casa editrice.

Il profitto sopra a tutto avrebbe pensato chiunque altro, ma Lavi conosceva il nonno meglio di così. Sorrise sollevato, un peso che gli svaniva dal cuore.

- Certo nonno, farò come vuoi tu. - l'anziano tutore gli arruffò i capelli già naturalmente spettinati con fare paterno, intanto che Lavi gli scriveva il suo nuovo recapito.

- Riga dritto e non cacciarti nei guai, o verrò a prenderti a calci personalmente. - lo ammonì poi mentre si voltava per andarsene.

Lavi scoppiò a ridere di gusto, una risata liberatoria, salutando il nonno toccandosi la fronte con due dita della mano.

- Agli ordini, vecchio rudere! - esclamò allegramente, ignorando le usuali proteste del tutore che si concludevano immancabilmente con il classico "porta rispetto nipote degenere".

Appena Bookman Senior ebbe lasciato la redazione del Daily Press, Lavi si voltò furente, deciso a trovare il colpevole (un certo albino di sua conoscenza) del brutto quarto d'ora che aveva appena passato, ma Allen sembrava svanito nel nulla.

Per il suo bene il giovane Bookman si augurò che fosse andato ad organizzarsi la serata per portare a cena fuori Lenalee, in modo da garantire a lui e Yuu un po' di privacy almeno nel giorno del compleanno di quest'ultimo.

Sospirò rumorosamente, sfidando con lo sguardo ciascuno dei presenti a sollevare la testa per voltarsi verso di lui ed azzardarsi a fare un qualsiasi commento; con soddisfazione vide che nessuno osava ridere.

Un ghigno compiaciuto apparve sul suo volto, e Lavi tornò a rivolgere l'attenzione alla propria postazione di lavoro.

Stava per mettersi a rivedere gli articoli in coda per l'edizione della sera quando notò sul pavimento una busta gialla di medie dimensioni, apparentemente priva di indirizzo.

La raccolse in un lampo, memore dell'ultima volta che una busta del genere era stata lasciata sulla sua scrivania, e la scrutò da ambo i lati: niente.

Né mittente, né destinatario. Pulita. Trattenendo il fiato l'aprì, trovando al suo interno una fotografia che per un lungo istante lo lasciò senza parole. Che scherzo di cattivo gusto...

Si guardò attorno con circospezione per controllare che il colpevole non fosse uno della redazione, ma nessuno stava sbirciando nella sua direzione.

Tornò a fissare la foto. Ritraeva Yuu, abbracciato ad una donna che gli somigliava come una goccia d'acqua. Era chiaramente un fotomontaggio da quattro soldi, tuttavia la donna era vera, e sembrava sua sorella gemella, non fosse stato che lui era certo di non averne una.

Chi poteva mai essere?

Rigirandosi la stampa fasulla fra le dita si accorse che dietro era appuntato un indirizzo: "L'Occhio che vede Tutto", studio di Cartomanzia, 47esima est, 5E primo piano.

Questo sì era bizzarro. Lavi si riservò di andare a far visita alla medium il giorno seguente, quel particolare giorno era il compleanno di Yuu e non voleva rovinare la ricorrenza per nessuna ragione al mondo.

l

l

Lavi si presentò al 49esimo Distretto di Polizia puntuale come un orologio alle diciannove esatte trovando Yuu già nell'ufficio del Capitano Tiedoll, come aveva avuto cura di concordare per fare in modo che il detective Giapponese non si sottraesse alla cena di compleanno che lui gli aveva organizzato.

Quando entrò a sua volta presentandosi al cospetto di Tiedoll senza nemmeno bussare, la faccia che fece Yuu gli disse che aveva capito al volo di essere stato raggirato, e dalle sue labbra uscì subito un sonoro _"CHE"_.

- Ah, Lavi, eccoti. - lo salutò il Capitano come se fosse stato un altro figlio (cosa che l'uomo ormai considerava tale visto che era 'fidanzato' col suo adorato Yuu), sorridendogli paternamente, e Kanda sbuffò al successivo "Ti aspettavamo", perché lui non stava aspettando proprio nessuno.

Tuttavia non fece obiezioni quando Tiedoll lo congedò concedendogli sia la serata libera che l'intera mattinata successiva; sebbene odiasse ammetterlo, Lavi era molto importante per lui. OK, ne era innamorato, altra ammissione che non si sentiva di fare, ma questo non significava che doveva sbandierare ai quattro venti la loro relazione, e soprattutto i loro appuntamenti.

Se c'era una cosa che proprio non riusciva a sopportare era che tutti sapessero quando lui e Lavi uscivano insieme, perché significava che _sapevano _anche cosa sarebbe successo dopo... e il coro di saluti che ricevettero mentre se ne andavano, corredato di sorrisetti ammiccanti, era più che eloquente a riguardo, maledizione!

- Ti dà ancora fastidio che tutti sappiano che stiamo insieme? - chiese sommessamente Lavi notando l'espressione corrucciata sul volto del compagno ed il modo nervoso in cui camminava, guardando in terra come se dovesse contare ogni dannato sasso da lì all'ingresso della metropolitana.

A quella domanda Kanda si fermò di colpo, voltandosi verso l'altro giovane, che gli camminava a fianco con le mani in tasca e le spalle un po' curve in avanti, e fissandolo intensamente in viso.

- Non mi da fastidio che sappiano di noi. Mi infastidisce che sappiano _quando _noi... - Kanda gesticolò a sottolineare cosa intendeva, non riuscendo ad esprimere verbalmente il concetto. - Oh al diavolo! - sbottò poi non trovando le parole per esporre il suo punto di vista sulla faccenda, e quindi distogliendo lo sguardo.

Lavi gli posò le mani sulle spalle, in un altro momento il comportamento di Yuu lo avrebbe fatto sorridere, ma non quel giorno.

- Yuu... Che ti importa di cosa sanno o credono di sapere. Pensa solo a quello che tu desideri. - gli disse serio fissandolo dritto negli occhi.

Per tutta risposta Kanda si sottrasse al suo tocco, riprendendo a camminare ed abbandonandolo lì impalato a bocca aperta, per poi voltarsi indietro non sentendo più il suo blaterare non stop e trovandolo fermo dove l'aveva lasciato. Contrariato, inarcò un sopracciglio con aria impaziente.

Ricevendo un'occhiataccia che significava 'muoviti' Lavi si affrettò a corrergli dietro riaffiancando il compagno, e sollevò un braccio tendendolo verso di lui per poi bloccarsi a mezz'aria, incerto se chiedere permesso o completare il movimento senza farlo. Kanda notò la faccia impacciata del giovane dai capelli rossi con la coda dell'occhio, e senza dire una parola gli afferrò il braccio alzato e se lo appoggiò sopra la spalla, accompagnando il gesto con uno dei suoi _"CHE"_. Questa volta Lavi ridacchiò sommessamente e lo strinse meglio a sé, felice che Yuu gli permettesse per una volta di dimostrargli affetto in pubblico lasciandosi abbracciare.

Raggiunsero le piattaforme dei binari mantenendo quell'atteggiamento, finché Kanda non sfuggì alla stretta all'arrivo del treno, infilandosi nel primo vagone che si fermò loro davanti e costringendo il povero giornalista a rincorrerlo di nuovo.

Non che gli dispiacessero quei viaggi in metropolitana, ma Lavi non poteva fare a meno di chiedersi come mai pur possedendo un'auto Yuu andasse al lavoro costantemente con i mezzi pubblici.

L'aveva osservato a lungo durante ogni tragitto che percorrevano insieme, ed infine era giunto alla conclusione che il giovane prendesse troppo sul serio il proprio lavoro. Era sempre all'erta e controllava ogni singola persona intorno a loro, come se in qualunque momento potesse saltar fuori un pazzo ad aggredirli.

Chissà forse aveva ragione. O forse voleva soltanto risparmiare tempo, benzina ed arrabbiature evitando di gettarsi nel soffocante traffico cittadino.

Quel giorno tuttavia era più silenzioso del solito, quasi distratto, assente; cosa che lasciava Lavi assai perplesso, perché non riusciva ad indovinare da cosa potesse dipendere.

Oh, bé, certo, a parte il suo compleanno. L'avversione di Yuu per le celebrazioni lo metteva sempre in difficoltà quando voleva organizzare qualcosa per festeggiare una qualunque ricorrenza che per lui aveva un significato speciale, soprattutto perché Yuu si rifiutava categoricamente di andare in locali chic o affollati, e soprattutto in quelli trendy (che invece piacevano tanto a lui) o con musica e gente che ballava.

Non era mai riuscito a portarlo ad un concerto, a malapena qualche volta accettava di andare al cinema. Per questi motivi quella sera Lavi aveva deciso di preparare una sorpresa in casa anziché faticare ore a convincere il suo adorato Yuu a cenare da qualche parte.

Sogghignò tra sé congratulandosi per la splendida idea che aveva avuto, e di riflesso passò di nuovo la mano attorno alle spalle di Kanda, ottenendo di riportarlo bruscamente alla realtà.

Il giovane sussultò al contatto della mano sul suo braccio e si voltò di scatto verso il proprietario dell'arto con espressione truce, salvo poi ricordare che era con Lavi nell'incontrare lo sguardo stupito di questi, che quasi aveva sollevato l'altra mano in posizione di difesa.

Kanda scosse il capo, contrariato più con sé stesso che con il compagno; avrebbe voluto abbracciarlo per tranquillizzarlo (non per scusarsi, sia chiaro) ma non riuscì a costringere il suo corpo ad obbedire, e il leggero movimento delle labbra che sembravano voler articolare qualcosa convinse Lavi che toccava a lui fare la prima mossa.

Bookman Junior si sporse in avanti sistemando meglio il braccio intorno alle spalle di Kanda, e avvicinò il viso ai meravigliosi capelli neri del giovane, sfiorandoli appena con le labbra.

- Va tutto bene, Yuu, so che eri sovrappensiero. - gli sussurrò all'orecchio con voce suadente. - Non mi faresti mai del male! - aggiunse poi in tono scherzoso, sorridendo ed agitando un dito davanti agli occhi di Yuu, il quale rispose con il solito _"CHE"_. - Però sono un po' geloso, a chi pensavi per essere così assorto da dimenticare dov'eri? - lo rimproverò fingendo un tono ferito, ma la reazione dell'altro non fu quella che si aspettava.

Kanda abbassò lo sguardo serrando quelle labbra che poco prima parevano sul punto di parlargli, come se non potesse rispondere a quella domanda, cosa che fece saltare un battito al cuore di Lavi.

Cosa gli stava nascondendo? C'era qualcosa che lo preoccupava così tanto da non poter essere confidato nemmeno a lui? Sentì un brivido corrergli lungo il corpo, e non poté impedire al braccio che ancora stringeva Yuu di tremare.

Kanda percepì chiaramente il tremito che scosse il giovane giornalista, ed il silenzio che seguì per tutto il resto del tragitto lo fece sentire terribilmente colpevole.

Quell'idiota! Come poteva anche solo ipotizzare che ci fosse qualcun altro nei suoi pensieri? Era ovvio che stava pensando a lui, alla sua testa rossa senza cervello! Solo che non poteva dire una cosa del genere così davanti a tutti, ed in realtà non era certo di riuscire a dirla nemmeno in privato...

Quindi rimase in silenzio fino davanti la porta del suo appartamento, o forse avrebbe dovuto dire del _loro _appartamento visto che ormai vivevano insieme da quasi sei mesi.

Lenalee permettendo. Si augurò ardentemente che la ragazza non fosse in casa mentre infilava la chiave nella serratura, e dovette sfuggirgli un sospiro a quel pensiero, perché Lavi ruppe il silenzio che aveva mantenuto forzatamente fino a quel momento.

- Yuu? - chiese con voce esitante. - Va... tutto bene?

Kanda si voltò a guardarlo, le labbra che si sforzavano di muoversi ma la voce che non ne voleva proprio sapere di uscire. Prese un profondo respiro, sostenendo lo sguardo di Lavi, che attendeva col fiato sospeso, il volto illuminato di speranza ed allo stesso tempo velato di preoccupazione.

- Io... - riuscì infine a pronunciare Kanda, e subito strinse convulsamente i pugni lungo i fianchi, perché il resto davvero non intendeva venir fuori. - Io... pensavo... - le labbra di Lavi formarono una O silenziosa, la meraviglia chiaramente visibile nel suo unico occhio. Yuu che si sforzava di condividere i suoi pensieri con lui era un evento raro, quasi da fine del mondo. - Pensavo... a te. - ecco, l'aveva detto alla fine.

Afflosciò le spalle, come se lo sforzo l'avesse prosciugato di ogni energia, e Lavi scoppiò in una risata soffocata, gettandosi su di lui con slancio e quasi facendo cadere a terra entrambi.

- Oh, Yuu, dovevi dirmelo subito... - mormorò quasi con le lacrime agli occhi, sia per il ridere che per il gran sollievo che la rivelazione gli aveva dato.

- Come se fosse facile. - borbottò Kanda corrugando la fronte ed aggrappandosi alla porta per non finire in terra sotto l'impeto dell'abbraccio di Lavi. - Pensavo a noi... a stasera... - aggiunse poi in tono serio, allontanando un po' il giovane da sé per poterlo guardare in viso mentre gli parlava. - Sai che non mi trovo a mio agio fra la gente, specie se... - iniziò a spiegare, ma Lavi gli sorrise posandogli due dita sulle labbra, interrompendo le sue proteste.

- Lo so, ho cucinato qui. - svelò sorridendo, contemplando divertito l'espressione sul volto di Kanda, che era rimasto senza parole. Spalancò del tutto la porta, prendendo Yuu per mano e tirandolo dentro con sé per poi richiuderla con tanto di chiavistello. - Perché non mi aspetti in salone? Accendo il forno e prendo da bere. - gli sussurrò poi dolcemente all'orecchio, schizzando alla velocità della luce verso la cucina.

Kanda annuì senza ribattere, ancora sorpreso dalla buona volontà di Lavi nel compiacerlo. Ma fu molto più sorpreso quando entrò nella sala e vide cosa gli aveva preparato.

Doveva aver studiato la cosa per settimane, pensò Kanda contemplando il tavolinetto Giapponese che ora faceva bella mostra di sé al centro della stanza, apparecchiato con cura in stile orientale e cosparso qui e là da petali di Loto, che ricoprivano a chiazze anche il pavimento circostante.

Due cuscini indicavano il posto in cui sedere, e candele colorate e profumate al sandalo ardevano tutto intorno, oltre che sul tavolo.

Un kimono azzurro scuro era appoggiato ben piegato accanto ad uno dei cuscini, in attesa di essere indossato, e la sua spada gli era stata sistemata religiosamente accanto su un altro cuscino, cosa che gli fece cambiare immediatamente espressione; Kanda quasi sorrise nel constatare con quanta cura Lavi si era preoccupato di sistemare tutto per lui, persino Mugen.

Si avvicinò al kimono, inginocchiandosi per toccarlo e per sfiorare la spada prima di iniziare a spogliarsi per indossarlo. Annodò la fascia nera della cintura attorno ai fianchi snelli e si sciolse i lunghi capelli corvini che solitamente teneva ben legati in una coda alta, quindi indossati gli zori, i sandali tradizionali usati con quel tipo di vestiario, raccolse i suoi abiti occidentali e li ripose in ordine sul divano. Stava per voltarsi e tornare al tavolo per sedersi quando Lavi l'abbracciò da dietro piantandogli un bacio fra i capelli.

Un angolo della bocca di Kanda si sollevò appena, e l'espressione del viso si addolcì un poco; sapeva che Lavi adorava vederlo con i capelli liberi sulle spalle, ma soprattutto amava toccarli, intrecciarvi le dita in mezzo per poi farle scorrere come se li stesse pettinando, tanto quanto lui amava passargli le dita fra le ciocche fiammeggianti della chioma ribelle.

Coprì le braccia che lo stringevano con le proprie per poi allentarle e girarsi verso il compagno, che le serrò di nuovo subito dopo, chinandosi su di lui a sfiorargli le labbra.

- Sei una visione vestito così. - gli sussurrò mentre si separavano, e Kanda si accorse che anche Lavi indossava un kimono, verde come il suo unico occhio, con la tramatura intessuta di un verde leggermente più scuro.

Si sorprese a pensare che donava molto anche a lui quella tenuta, sebbene non glielo avrebbe mai detto apertamente.

- Dove hai preso questi yukata? - domandò invece, cercando di non pensare a quanto lo trovasse attraente con quell'abito addosso.

Lavi ridacchiò sommessamente continuando a cingergli la vita, ormai leggeva tra le righe del comportamento di Yuu riuscendo ad indovinare con sufficiente precisione cosa gli passava per la testa.

- Qualcuno mi doveva un favore. - rispose rivolgendogli un sorriso sornione, e Kanda concluse che doveva averlo aiutato Lenalee. - Ora mettiti comodo ed aspettami un momento, è quasi pronto. - si raccomandò quindi Lavi, liberandolo dalla stretta e scomparendo di nuovo nel corridoio.

Kanda sedette accanto a Mugen, chiedendosi cosa mai avesse preparato di tanto speciale. Si voltò verso il caminetto acceso, unica nota stonata nel quadro: decisamente poco Giapponese, ma senza dubbio creava l'atmosfera, e Lavi era un romantico senza speranza.

Lui non l'aveva mai utilizzato da che aveva affittato l'appartamento, Lavi doveva averlo fatto ripulire e sistemare appositamente per l'occasione.

Pochi minuti dopo il giovane emerse dal buio fuori la stanza con due vassoi colmi, vedendo il cui contenuto Kanda sollevò un sopracciglio, perplesso.

Soba e Tempura, che Lavi sapeva essere il suo cibo preferito e che lui era certo questi non fosse assolutamente in grado di cucinare.

Quindi o li aveva ordinati in qualche ristorante Giapponese, oppure anche qui lo aveva aiutato Lenalee, opzione più probabile.

Il suo commensale si inginocchiò con attenzione, badando a non rovesciare nulla delle preziose cibarie che trasportava.

- Mi guardi come se volessi avvelenarti, Yuu-chan... - si lamentò subito Lavi appena posati i vassoi sul tavolo, notando l'espressione scettica del suo innamorato.

- Quante volte ti ho ripetuto di non chiamarmi così? - gli ricordò Kanda fissandolo come se avesse potuto trapassarlo con lo sguardo, evitando in tal modo di rispondere.

Lavi cambiò subito espressione, facendo il broncio con aria ferita.

- Andiamo Yuu, siamo solo io e te, concedimelo almeno in privato... - insistette con aria supplice, versando ad entrambi del sakè.

_"CHE"_, fu l'unica risposta che ebbe. Kanda sbuffò seccato, mascherando in tal modo un sospiro. Come se non sapesse che l'idiota avrebbe continuato ad usare quel nomignolo anche in pubblico! Lavi era incorreggibile, ma lui non poteva farci nulla, si era reso conto suo malgrado di amarlo così tanto proprio per quel suo modo di fare esageratamente spontaneo, con tutte le stravaganze che questo portava con sé.

- Sta bene. - cedette infine abbassando lo sguardo, pretendendo di studiare il menù della cena. Non poteva vincere con Lavi, non quando lo guardava con quell'espressione delusa a metà tra tristezza e aspettativa che lo faceva sentire terribilmente colpevole. - Ma non farci l'abitudine. - aggiunse per sostenere la sua posizione sulla questione.

Il volto di Lavi si illuminò all'istante, tanto che Kanda temette potesse lanciarglisi addosso da quella posizione per abbracciarlo di nuovo, portando il tavolo con sé.

Cosa che per fortuna il giovane dai capelli rossi si trattenne dal fare, iniziando invece ad spizzicare le pietanze, lanciando all'altro occhiate ansiose di tanto in tanto, impaziente che questi assaggiasse ciò che gli aveva cucinato con tanto impegno.

Kanda prese in mano gli hashi che erano poggiati sul loro sostegno di porcellana dalla forma di gatto sistemato davanti a lui, rassegnato al suo destino. Si preparò mentalmente a non mostrare disgusto qualunque fosse il grado di immangiabilità dei suoi due piatti preferiti, quindi assaggiò per prima la Soba.

Appena l'ebbe portata alle labbra e cominciato ad aspirarla, aiutandosi con le bacchette come ogni Giapponese era solito consumare quel genere di cibarie, i suoi occhi si spalancarono: ingoiò di botto quasi strozzandosi, tanto che Lavi sobbalzò sul cuscino temendo una sfuriata.

Appena si fu ricomposto, Kanda lo guardò ammirato, emozione che su di lui appariva più come sgomento che non autentica soddisfazione. Lavi stava per scusarsi per la sua scarsa abilità di cuoco, quando fu il suo turno di essere sorpreso.

- Non è affatto male, per essere il tuo primo tentativo. - disse Kanda ancora incredulo, affermazione che per lui significava che in effetti la Soba era deliziosa. - Lenalee è un'ottima insegnante.

Lavi ebbe di nuovo quel guizzo nel suo unico occhio che sottintendeva 'ti salterei tanto addosso ma non voglio rovinare la cena', e si limitò a lasciarsi andare in una risata liberatoria, grattandosi la nuca imbarazzato.

- Grazie Yuu-chan, ho davvero temuto che stessi per uccidermi per aver insultato il tuo pasto prediletto con le mie scarse abilità culinarie! - esclamò mentre riprendeva fiato, sotto lo sguardo rassegnato di Kanda.

L'idiota non si smentiva mai.


	2. Chapter 2: Il Seme del Dubbio

_**DISCLAIMER**_**: non possiedo alcun diritto su D. Gray-man, _PURTROPPO_ è tutto in mano a quella pazza della Hoshino... Perchè, se fosse stato altrimenti... ****Il manga non sarebbe diventato un'accozzaglia informe di assurdità, e Lavi sarebbe insieme a Kanda da un bel pezzo!**

**__****ATTENZIONE****__**** YAOI******** - se non sapete cosa questa parola voglia dire, o se non gradite le relazioni uomo/uomo questa storia non fa per voi, siete avvisati! Come si dice, se non vi piace NON LEGGETE!**

******

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 2: Il Seme del Dubbio**

**

* * *

**

Terminarono il pasto in silenzio, scambiandosi occhiate significative di tanto in tanto, quindi passarono al brindisi. O meglio, Lavi volle a tutti i costi brindare, e Kanda di nuovo suo malgrado dovette concederglielo, così come dovette acconsentire a stare abbracciati davanti al camino, sul tappeto di paglia intrecciata in stile tatami che il giovane aveva avuto cura di procurarsi e stendere sul pavimento antistante il focolare.

Tuttavia, lasciarsi andare una volta ogni tanto non lo avrebbe ucciso, si disse Kanda accettando il bacio in cui Lavi lo guidò, attirandolo a sé mentre gli passava le dita fra i lunghi capelli.

Quando però iniziò a scendergli lungo il collo, aprendogli con delicatezza il kimono ed esponendo in tal modo il tatuaggio che aveva sul lato sinistro del torace per poi seguirne il contorno con la lingua, Kanda si irrigidì cercando di sottrarsi a ciò che le azioni di Lavi gli suggerivano stava per accadere.

- No, non qui... - mormorò mentre riprendeva fiato, rispondendo alla silenziosa domanda che l'espressione confusa del compagno gli suggeriva.

Lavi tuffò il viso fra i suoi capelli, ed i piccoli sobbalzi che sentì scuotere appena il corpo del giovane gli dissero che stava ridendo, come sempre affascinato dall'imbarazzo che 'il suo Yuu' dimostrava nei confronti del sesso.

Kanda quasi arrossì al pensiero di essere sorpresi in quella posizione, affondando di riflesso le dita nella schiena di Lavi.

- Rilassati, Yuu, siamo assolutamente soli, per tutta la notte. - gli assicurò questi tornando a baciargli il tatuaggio per poi prendere delicatamente tra i denti il capezzolo immediatamente sotto il disegno. - Lenalee non c'è se ti stavi preoccupando di lei.

- Come puoi esserne certo? Lenalee tornerà... - ma le obiezioni di Kanda furono tacitate con un ennesimo bacio, profondo ed appassionato.

Colto alla sprovvista il giovane Giapponese dapprima emise un suono soffocato, ricambiando però con uguale ardore finché non furono costretti ad interrompersi per prendere aria.

- L'ho spedita a cena con Allen. - gli sussurrò all'orecchio in tono malizioso il colpevole di quel piccolo assalto a sorpresa appena ripreso fiato.

- Che hai fatto? - la voce di Kanda era quasi allarmata, e Lavi dovette trattenersi di nuovo dallo scoppiare a ridere.

- Ho prestato al moccioso albino il mio appartamento, resteranno là. - rispose candidamente convinto di rassicurare il compagno; lo sguardo sconvolto che invece ricevette in risposta a quell'affermazione lo fece quasi sentire in torto, sapendo come l'altro la pensava sulla relazione tra Allen e la ragazza che considerava come una sorella. - Non fare quella faccia Yuu, sono fidanzati, se lei lo ama non puoi farci niente. - gli agitò un dito davanti al viso in maniera teatrale, e Kanda sbuffò contrariato. Sapeva che aveva ragione, ma non poteva evitare di essere disgustato dalla cosa. - Su, non pensarci. Abbiamo di meglio da fare, no? - e con quella frase carica di promesse riprese da dove si era interrotto poco prima.

Adorava sentire Yuu che si rilassava fra le sue braccia, il volto sempre teso che per quei brevi attimi si rasserenava, il suo perenne autocontrollo che si trasformava in passione.

Gli piaceva pensare di essere l'unico in grado di donargli momenti felici, e sperava che fra loro durasse per sempre, perché lui amava Yuu dal profondo del cuore, più di sé stesso. Si sarebbe sentito perso senza di lui al suo fianco.

Eppure non riusciva a capire se Yuu lo amasse davvero, non glielo aveva mai detto apertamente, nemmeno una volta, e non sopportava i suoi tentativi di trascinarlo in atteggiamenti romantici; dimostrare affetto per il giovane Giapponese era segno di debolezza, soprattutto in pubblico.

Mentre ne catturava le labbra per condurlo in un altro bacio colmo di desiderio, la mente di Lavi si sorprese a recitare le strofe di una canzone molto famosa qualche anno addietro.

l

_Con questo bacio io scambierò la tua perenne irritazione con la mia gioia._

_Ma tu non lasciare la mia mano, o sarà inghiottita nella sabbia se non mi darai la possibilità di abbattere i muri del tuo atteggiamento scostante,_

_non ti chiedo nulla in cambio, nemmeno di avere la tua gratitudine._

_E se pensi che io sia un sentimentale non ne sarò ferito, è un tuo diritto prendermi in giro per questo, e per contro è la mia occasione di mostrarmi coraggioso._

_Perché __anche se mi rendo ridicolo non me ne vergogno._

_E' solo un modo per cancellare il tuo odio per il mondo, è solo un modo per poter camminare a testa alta al tuo fianco._

_Oh, è solo un modo per restare sano di mente._

_l  
_

Quella sera Lavi avrebbe fatto di tutto per rendere quel giorno così speciale uno dei momenti più felici che Yuu avesse mai vissuto.

Si baciarono a lungo, con foga, posseduti da un'inestinguibile desiderio ed incredibile passione, esplorando ogni angolo delle rispettive bocche e marchiando ogni centimetro di pelle che potevano raggiungere, le mani impegnate nella difficile missione di spogliarsi a vicenda senza interrompere nemmeno per un attimo il contatto labbra-corpo-labbra.

Gettati i due yukata dietro di loro, i corpi premuti uno contro l'altro, entrambi affondarono simultaneamente le dita fra le rispettive capigliature afferrando e stringendo le ciocche per mantenere i volti in posizione.

Senza un gemito, Kanda ricambiava ogni bacio ed ogni carezza con eguale voluttà, ormai abituato alla necessità di non fare il minimo rumore onde evitare di essere sentiti dalla terza inquilina dell'appartamento.

Quando Lavi spostò una mano sulla sua erezione tutto ciò che si concesse fu di inarcare la schiena e dischiudere appena le labbra, ma senza emettere alcun suono a parte il leggero ansimare.

- Yuu, smetti di trattenerti, siamo soli puoi anche urlare se vuoi... - sussurrò Lavi mentre gli prendeva il lobo dell'orecchio fra i denti, posandogli poi una catena di baci sulla linea della mascella per scendere infine lungo il collo, stuzzicando il pomo d'Adamo con la lingua. La reazione fu immediata, e Kanda si lasciò sfuggire un lamento soffocato. - Ah, Yuu, sei davvero ostinato! - esclamò allora il giovane abbandonando il collo del compagno per dedicarsi alla sua virilità, già turgida e pulsante.

Le mani di Kanda lasciarono la presa in quei capelli cremisi per aggrapparsi ai cuscini che erano in terra mentre Lavi cominciava a lavorare di lingua su di lui, e dopo averlo tormentato un po' ne prendeva finalmente il sesso in bocca iniziando a muoversi per la sua lunghezza; deciso a spezzare il ferreo autocontrollo dell'altro aumentò gradatamente il ritmo finché Yuu lo gratificò con il primo rauco gemito, seguito da un secondo e poi un terzo, segno che aveva smesso di pretendere di poter rimanere in completo silenzio.

Il giovane dai capelli rossi gioì di quella piccola vittoria ed allungò una mano verso la pietra alla base del camino per prendere una boccetta che vi aveva sistemato in precedenza, quindi liberò Kanda, il quale gli rivolse uno sguardo interrogativo, aggrottando la fronte per l'improvvisa interruzione.

Fissando il suo unico occhio verde in quelli scuri che lo scrutavano in attesa, Lavi sorrise a quel suo modo disarmante mostrando il trofeo che stringeva nel pugno e ne svitò il tappo, liberando un delizioso aroma nell'aria; Kanda l'identificò come lo stesso delle candele, Sandalo, e quando vide il giovane versarne il contenuto su ambo i palmi si accorse che era olio profumato.

Si domandò quanto ancora sarebbe durata quella dolce agonia, impaziente di essere preso ma risoluto a non farlo assolutamente capire. Lavi gli baciò la punta prima di passare l'intera lunghezza dell'erezione con le mani intrise di quell'olio e poi ne versò ancora per sé stesso infilando le dita gocciolanti dentro il proprio corpo.

Gli occhi di Kanda si spalancarono seguendo i movimenti del compagno, ora gli era molto chiaro quel che intendeva fare, e quando questi si posizionò per essere penetrato esclamò un sonoro "no" che fece restare a bocca aperta entrambi.

- Y-Yuu? - balbettò confuso il giovane, bloccandosi sul posto; Kanda voltò il viso di lato, incapace di sostenere quello sguardo che gli domandava cosa avesse fatto di sbagliato, perché non riusciva a rispondere che voleva fosse Lavi a prenderlo quella sera, che desiderava sentirlo dentro di sé come mai gli era capitato prima.

- _TCH_. - il suono irritato risuonò nell'aria suo malgrado, ma questa volta il giovane Giapponese ce l'aveva più che altro con sé stesso.

Dolcemente, Lavi gli posò una mano sul volto arrossato costringendolo a guardarlo e leggendo imbarazzo e vergogna negli occhi scuri di Yuu; ciò normalmente significava che voleva qualcosa che non riusciva a chiedere.

- La tua faccia sembra dire "sbattimi così forte da far chiamare la polizia ai vicini". - lo stuzzicò in tono giocoso.

L'espressione di Kanda si rabbuiò; trapassò Lavi con uno sguardo rovente, segno che aveva indovinato esattamente qual'era il problema. Non potendo negare, rispose a quell'insinuazione vergognosa (ma assolutamente vera) con uno dei suoi soliti _"CHE"_.

L'insolente sopa di lui rise sommessamente, cosa che aumentò la frustrazione e l'imbarazzo di Kanda, il quale odiava essere letto con tanta precisione dal compagno.

- Non stasera, Yuu. Voglio che sia dolce, lento e appagante. - dichiarò questi offrendogli un altro radioso sorriso. Il giovane Giapponese aprì la bocca per protestare ma si ritrovò un dito sulle labbra: l'altro scosse il capo. - Farò ciò che vuoi, ma scelgo io il modo. - e detto questo indietreggiò portandosi fra le sue gambe, ripetendo le operazioni che aveva fatto poco prima all'inverso e strappandogli un grugnito nell'infilare il primo dito dentro di lui.

A Kanda sembrava di impazzire mentre Lavi lo torturava infilando il secondo e poi il terzo con un'attenzione snervante. _"Troppo lento!"_ gridava la sua mente, e si ritrovò a premere disperatamente contro la mano che lo esplorava.

Quando detta mano si ritrasse lasciandolo boccheggiante e si sentì sollevare e spostare, per trovarsi poi adagiato con le natiche sulle cosce di colui che lo tormentava, quasi gridò un "Sì!" liberatorio; ammissione ben trattenuta che si trasformò in un gemito di soddisfazione sentendo Lavi entrare in lui, con delicatezza straziante, lentamente, troppo lentamente...

Ma i baci che questi contemporaneamente gli posava sul torace, intorno al tatuaggio, lungo la linea dei fianchi, infilandogli persino la lingua nell'ombelico, gli fecero presto perdere la cognizione del tempo ed il concetto di lentezza non ebbe più significato per lui, ogni successivo movimento lo inebriava a tal punto che non sentiva altro che Lavi dentro di lui, su di lui, intorno a lui.

Stille di sudore precipitarono dai ciuffi ribelli di quella fiammeggiante chioma rossa che monopolizzava irresistibilmente il suo sguardo, mescolandosi a quello che gli imperlava il viso. Kanda si afferrò al giovane con violenza, piantandogli le dita a fondo nei muscoli tesi per lo sforzo, scivolando con le mani lungo la schiena nel tentativo di avvicinarlo di più a sé e subito si trovò le labbra di lui sulle proprie, calde, soffici, invitanti.

Dischiuse la bocca per toccarle con la lingua incontrando quella dell'altro, ed il bacio si fece profondo, sensuale; ogni spinta accompagnava la danza delle loro labbra che si cercavano, si trovavano e poi si separavano di nuovo per ricominciare tutto daccapo.

Di solito dovevano fare ogni cosa in modo così affrettato che un momento così intenso tutto per loro, liberi dall'ansia di poter essere ascoltati, portava persino qualcuno sempre controllato come Kanda a mostrarsi incline alle effusioni, sebbene in maniera piuttosto brutale.

Lavi non chiedeva di meglio che essere ricambiato con ardore, quindi si impegnava a seguire ed anticipare quell'irruenza così pressante.

Il bisogno d'aria venne completamente ignorato mentre l'uno si perdeva nel respiro dell'altro sostentandosi di quello, l'intrecciarsi delle lingue dentro e fuori le bocche avide li faceva muovere all'unisono come in preda ad una strana febbre, ansanti, frementi, ogni gemito che aumentava il desiderio di entrambi.

Un'agonia così dolce che Kanda si sorprese a desiderare andasse avanti all'infinito, stordito ed allo stesso tempo estasiato dalle sensazioni che stava provando. Le mani di Lavi sui fianchi, la bocca di lui ovunque sul suo corpo; il fiato che ne fuoriusciva pareva lambirlo da ogni lato mandando in cortocircuito le sue percezioni.

Non si accorse nemmeno di quando aveva cominciato a chiamarne il nome ad alta voce tra un gemito e l'altro, ma il giovane Bookman l'aveva notato eccome, e sentirlo lo aveva riempito di gioia.

"Ah, Yuu...", mimarono le sue labbra contro la pelle sudata dell'altro, ed aumentò il ritmo forzando le spinte fino in fondo, beandosi dell'espressione di puro piacere che per una volta il suo Yuu gli mostrava senza remore.

Kanda desiderava che quel contatto fosse più intenso, voleva sentire il proprio corpo fremere e bruciare ogni volta che si univano; inarcò la schiena e serrò le gambe intorno alla vita di Lavi iniziando a spingere a sua volta per incontrarne il movimento, aggrappato al compagno con tanta forza da lasciargli il segno delle unghie sulle spalle fino a lacerare la pelle, così vicino all'apice del piacere da dimenticare la vergogna per gli ansiti ed i gemiti che uscivano, ormai fuori controllo, dalla sua gola.

Lavi venne dentro di lui emettendo un grido rauco, il suo nome sulle labbra, ed il sentirsi invadere dal liquido caldo mentre l'altro ancora spingeva in lui fu l'ultimo stimolo anche per Kanda. Il suo seme si sparse contro il petto di Lavi, ricadendogli in parte sul ventre.

Oh, se solo fosse stato in grado di dirgli quanto significava per lui! Ma il blackout mentale che seguiva ogni volta a quell'overdose di meravigliose sensazioni lo rendeva incapace di formulare pensieri coerenti (per lo meno Kanda dava la colpa a quello) e poi come sempre quando tornava in sé l'imbarazzo di mettere a nudo una parte così intima del suo io lo bloccava.

Ansimante, si coprì gli occhi con un braccio, il corpo che ancora tremava dall'estasi, il cuore impazzito che sembrava volergli sfondare il petto da un momento all'altro.

Uscendo piano e con dolcezza dal corpo dell'amante Lavi si lasciò andare sopra di lui, stringendolo teneramente a sé, e fu gratificato da due braccia esauste che ricambiarono il gesto, chiudendosi sulla sua schiena nuda.

Dopo alcuni minuti di immobilità, la voce di Kanda ruppe il silenzio.

- Non vuoi restare così tutta la notte vero? - brontolò in tono seccato; il bersaglio del commento rise piano, scuotendo lentamente la testa.

- No, certo, anche se sarebbe bello. - dichiarò allegro sfiorando il collo del suo amato bene con la bocca; in risposta ricevette un pugno sul fianco, cui reagì con un lamento offeso, fingendosi ferito.

- Togliti, idiota. - l'apostrofò Kanda cercando di spingerlo via, ma detto idiota gli resisteva.

- No. - replicò afferrandogli le mani e cercando di bloccarlo a terra sotto di sé.

La piccola lotta andò avanti per parecchi minuti, finché Lavi non scoppiò definitivamente a ridere abbandonandosi di nuovo sul petto del giovane Giapponese che per contro sbuffò contrariato. L'oggetto di tanto sdegno gli piazzò un bacio sulle labbra e rotolò di lato, alzandosi. - Andiamo a fare una doccia e poi a letto, OK? - propose sfoggiando ancora una volta il suo irresistibile sorriso e poi tendendogli la mano.

Kanda la strinse con un grugnito, lasciandosi trascinare fino in bagno senza troppe rimostranze.

Il fatto che il condizionatore in quella stanza fosse stato acceso al massimo per consentire l'utilizzo del caminetto in giugno passò in tal modo del tutto inosservato.

* * *

La prospettiva di una doccia rilassante non dispiaceva affatto a Kanda, anzi ne era ben lieto; quando però Lavi pretese di insaponarlo ci fu un'altra piccola lotta, che si concluse per l'ennesima volta a favore del saccente giornalista, i cui baci sapevano essere estremamente convincenti, aveva più volte sperimentato.

Si infilarono sotto le lenzuola con i capelli ancora umidi, e subito Lavi l'attirò a sé, circondandolo con le braccia e piazzandogli un bacio sulla fronte, sopra la lunga frangia. Kanda sospirò, troppo stanco per protestare, ma anche troppo appagato per rifiutare l'abbraccio della persona di cui era innamorato, così appoggiò la testa sulla spalla del giovane inalando il profumo dei capelli rossi di lui appena lavati e gli posò sul torace la mano libera.

- 'Notte Yuu-chan. - mormorò quest'ultimo, ricevendo di nuovo un grugnito in risposta.

Ma andava bene così; il solo fatto che Yuu non l'avesse scacciato ma invece gli si fosse sistemato contro aveva un profondo significato, e lo rendeva talmente felice che avrebbe voluto gridare al mondo la sua gioia.

Appoggiando a sua volta la testa contro quella di Yuu chiuse gli occhi, scivolando ben presto nel sonno.

* * *

Lavi si svegliò di soprassalto con un senso di vuoto, e scoprì con profondo disappunto che Kanda non era al suo fianco. Sulle coperte accanto a lui era appoggiato il kimono verde, ben piegato, ed anche il lato di Kanda era stato risistemato con attenzione.

Indossò lo yukata e si affacciò fuori dalla camera, cercando di capire dove fosse andato Yuu, e trovò il soggiorno esattamente come era di solito a parte il nuovo tavolo, che però era stato spostato in un altro punto della stanza.

Yuu aveva ripulito tutto e riordinato, di sicuro per non far vedere a Lenalee cosa avevano fatto la sera prima; era incredibile quanto fosse importante per lui che gli altri non sapessero della sua vita privata ed in particolare di quella sessuale.

Un rumore in cucina attirò la sua attenzione, e Lavi si diresse subito lì, trovando il compagno intento a preparare la colazione.

- 'Giorno Yuu. - lo salutò allegramente stiracchiandosi.

Kanda si voltò immediatamente, e per una volta il suo viso non mostrava un'espressione contrariata, anzi il giovane sembrava quasi contento a giudicare dalla luce che aveva negli occhi, tanto che Lavi fu quasi certo di aver visto le sue labbra piegarsi in un'impercettibile sorriso. Lo fissò a bocca aperta, finché l'altro non si spazientì cambiando espressione.

- Cosa? - chiese sollevando un sopracciglio, ma Lavi non rispose, semplicemente gli si avvicinò per abbracciarlo. - Lasciami idiota, si brucerà tutto! - protestò Kanda cercando di liberarsi.

- Spegni, tanto è pronto. - ribatté il suddetto idiota scostandogli una ciocca di capelli dal viso e poi abbassando la mano a girare la manopola del fornello.

La voce suadente di Lavi era una droga per Kanda in quei momenti, ed il giovane spostò le mani che fino ad un attimo prima stavano resistendo strenuamente alle effusioni del compagno ai lati del volto di lui, guidandolo in un breve bacio che lo lasciò di stucco.

Yuu che spontaneamente gli faceva capire cosa desiderava o che lo gratificava con una dimostrazione d'affetto era un evento assai raro, ma a parte quello... la mano che gli toccava la guancia aveva al dito un anello, il _suo_ anello.

Yuu l'aveva indossato! Non riusciva a crederci, si aspettava che lo lasciasse abbandonato in un cassetto bollandolo come cosa compromettente (e inutile), invece...

- L'hai messo! - esclamò afferrando quella mano e posando un bacio sulle nocche.

Kanda distolse lo sguardo, liberandosi subito dalla stretta e pretendendo di interessarsi della colazione.

- Per una volta mi hai regalato qualcosa che posso portare. - commentò in tono neutro. L'anello era una sottile fascia intrecciata con motivi in stile celtico, una cosa poco riconoscibile come simbolo di un qualche legame. - Se fosse stato una stupida fede non l'avrei mai nemmeno avvicinato al dito. - aggiunse poi quasi con disprezzo.

- Lo so, l'ho scelto apposta per questo motivo. - sottolineò Lavi sorridendogli dolcemente.

Kanda sbuffò scrollando le spalle e facendosi strada verso il tavolo con la colazione di entrambi in mano, e l'altro lo seguì ridacchiando, sedendosi a quello che ormai era diventato il suo posto, di fronte a lui.

- Ti avverto, se vedo che ne hai uno uguale non lo metto più. - minacciò Kanda fissando il compagno con aria sospettosa.

Questi assunse un'espressione ferita, mostrando le mani aperte.

- Non ne avevo l'intenzione. Però Yuu, non capisco la ragione di tanta segretezza quando tutti sanno di noi. - azzardò di chiedere, non riuscendo a mascherare un velo di tristezza nella voce.

Ma l'unica risposta che ottenne fu uno dei soliti _"CHE"_ seccati di Kanda, che continuò a mangiare ignorandolo. Lavi sospirò, seguendo il suo esempio prima che si freddasse tutto quanto.

Yuu era fatto così, prendere o lasciare. Non gli piaceva esternare i propri sentimenti, ma più spesso proprio non ci riusciva sebbene l'avrebbe desiderato; tuttavia suppliva egregiamente alla cosa con le azioni quando gli era necessario.

Gli piaceva poi ancora meno che la gente _conoscesse _quei sentimenti che si affannava tanto a mascherare, tanto più che proprio a forza di sopprimerli era arrivato a quel punto, a non essere più capace di esprimerli pur volendolo.

Lavi aveva imparato a capire che in particolare quando era estremamente felice Kanda tendeva a chiudersi persino di più, respingendo il sentimento nel timore di essere disilluso e venire ferito, e il problema era che lo faceva anche con lui.

Eppure a giudicare da come si era fatto più spontaneo il suo modo di scrivere, Lavi aveva creduto che il giovane si stesse pian piano sbloccando, invece continuava a diventare subito scostante ogni volta che lui provava a forzarlo nel dimostrargli affetto.

Evidentemente scrivendo riusciva a descrivere quello che non era in grado di esprimere verbalmente, e spesso il suo modo di gestire i due protagonisti gli faceva capire cosa avrebbe desiderato da lui ma che mai avrebbe chiesto, però...

Però Lavi avrebbe voluto che la persona di cui era innamorato fosse capace di dirgli che anche lui l'amava, e soprattutto che non si vergognasse di quel sentimento. Quella mattina il bacio spontaneo e l'anello lo avevano illuso, ma Yuu era subito diventato scontroso l'attimo stesso che lui gli aveva fatto notare con il suo commento di essersi scoperto, dimostrando affetto.

E poi c'era la faccenda della fotografia. Non dubitava affatto di Yuu, sapeva benissimo che quell'immondizia era uno spregevole falso, tuttavia... la cosa gli lasciava dentro una sensazione di vuoto sgradevolissima, un presentimento di catastrofe imminente che lo stava per travolgere, e non riusciva a scacciarlo dai suoi pensieri.

Così accompagnò Yuu alla fermata della metropolitana, guardandolo salire sul primo treno e salutando con il solito sorriso. Poi, invece di dirigersi al giornale, estrasse dalla tasca quell'indirizzo, deciso ad andare a cercare la responsabile delle sue preoccupazioni.

* * *

Kanda sedeva in metropolitana con aria assorta, continuando a fissare l'anello che ora portava al dito, l'espressione corrucciata. Non ricordava nemmeno il momento preciso in cui lo aveva indossato, solo che lo aveva fatto sentire strano.

E non solo quello, tutta la serata lo aveva fatto sentire strano, a cominciare dalle attenzioni di Lavi per finire con il modo in cui lo aveva preso. E il fatto che proprio lui aveva desiderato di essere preso esattamente in quel modo dal primo bacio che Lavi gli aveva dato lo turbava molto, perché non aveva mai provato un desiderio così forte prima.

Quando aveva accettato quella relazione era certo che non sarebbe durata più di qualche mese, invece dopo più di sei non solo erano ancora insieme, ma lui si stava rendendo conto di quanto profondo fosse diventato il loro rapporto, e con esso i suoi sentimenti per il giovane giornalista.

Si era accorto da un po' che il suo pensiero andava sempre più insistentemente a Lavi quando erano separati, ed in particolare che non vedeva l'ora di tornare a casa per vederlo...

Eppure se si presentava sulle scene del crimine quando lavorava lui lo scacciava sempre in malo modo, sebbene in un angolo della mente sentisse che averlo accanto anche lì lo rendeva felice, e non avrebbe dovuto perché era pericoloso per Lavi seguirlo sempre così durante le indagini.

Molto pericoloso, e il giovane lo aveva già sperimentato una volta a sue spese; ma l'idiota era incorreggibile, nonostante tutto insisteva. Kanda scosse il capo, scuro in volto.

- Finalmente te lo ha dato. - esclamò una voce di fronte a lui. Il detective sollevò lo sguardo su una vecchietta dall'aspetto minuto, che lo guardava sorridendo ed annuendo, compiaciuta.- Come mai non è venuto con te oggi?

- Come? - rispose Kanda colto alla sprovvista. Che diamine voleva adesso quella vecchia megera?

- Il tuo ragazzo. Mi domandavo quanto ancora ci sarebbe voluto. - borbottò l'anziana donna, quasi con disappunto. Kanda le rivolse un'occhiata allibita. Chi era quella vecchia che sapeva tutte quelle cose di lui? - Oh, non fare quella faccia. Prendi la metro più o meno alla mia stessa ora da così tanto tempo che ho iniziato a riconoscerti. Ti osservo spesso se capita che entriamo nello stesso vagone, perché sei sempre contrariato per qualcosa. - il giovane Giapponese continuava a fissare la sconosciuta senza parole, chiedendosi che accidenti volesse da lui con quei discorsi senza senso, ma lei sembrava non accorgersene proseguendo nel seguire il filo dei suoi pensieri. - Quando poi ti ho visto la prima volta con quel ragazzo dalla testa rossa ho capito che avevi finalmente trovato la persona per te. Speravo tanto ti andasse bene con lui e sono contenta che sia stato così, sembra volerti molto bene.

- Io non capisco... - riuscì infine a dire Kanda, e la vecchietta ridacchiò di gusto.

- L'ha preso nel mio negozio. Lui non mi ha riconosciuto, ma io sì. Mi domandavo quando te lo avrebbe dato, è un po' che l'ha comprato. - indicò l'anello, e Kanda quasi nascose la mano, guardandosi attorno imbarazzato. - Quegli intrecci, se li guardi bene, sono dei fiori di Loto. - la donna sembrò sul punto di aggiungere altro, quando il treno rallentò di colpo. - Oh, è la mia fermata. Non farlo soffrire mi raccomando! - lo salutò la nonnina mentre scendeva.

Kanda non riusciva a crederci, quella vecchiaccia lo spiava da tutto quel tempo? Ed aveva venduto lei l'anello a Lavi?

Assurdo. Così assurdo che non riuscì a togliersi la conversazione dalla mente per tutto il resto del tragitto fino al Distretto di Polizia, ed entrando nell'edificio provò l'impulso prepotente di sfilare il regalo di Lavi dal dito e nasconderlo.

* * *

Appena lui e Kanda si furono separati per raggiungere i rispettivi posti di lavoro, Lavi chiamò il giornale per avvisare che tardava, e proseguì invece verso la zona cui faceva capo l'indirizzo segnato dietro la foto che aveva ricevuto il giorno precedente.

Una volta rintracciata la via, individuare il palazzo non fu affatto difficile vista la foggia della facciata: iscrizioni geroglifiche di significato improbabile campeggiavano sui muri dal colore ormai sbiadito, spiccando in tal modo fino a risultare fastidiose alla vista.

In aggiunta a ciò un'insegna malandata penzolava dal balcone del primo piano, ondeggiando con il vento, e su di essa era inciso un grande occhio sotto il quale si leggeva a malapena la natura dell'attività che segnalava.

"Leggiamo il vostro futuro" avvisava la scritta, e più in piccolo si indovinava "Cartomanzia, Sedute Spiritiche, Lettura del Pensiero, Premonizioni".

L'ultima voce fu quella che lasciò più perplesso il giornalista, che si avvicinò con cautela al vecchio portone fatiscente per esaminare i campanelli, sperando di riuscire ad identificare quello da suonare senza andare a caso.

I suoi timori tuttavia si rivelarono infondati, poiché lo stesso occhio dell'insegna compariva anche accanto ad uno dei pulsanti al posto del nome. Lavi lo premette ed attese, ma nessuno gli rispose, così dopo aver riprovato diverse volte si decise a spingere la porta; con un cigolio sinistro questa si mosse, rivelando di essere aperta.

Il giovane giornalista la spalancò del tutto con un brutto presentimento in corpo, e prima di avventurarsi all'interno dette una bella occhiata all'ingresso dell'edificio. Una rampa di scale assai ripide era ben visibile alla sua destra, mentre un antico ascensore scoperto di quelli a gabbia lo invitava a salire alla sua sinistra.

Entrò.

Perché gli batteva così forte il cuore? I rumori di quella vecchia casa lo inquietavano assai, eppure non era il tipo da farsi suggestionare da queste cose... Lo sanno tutti che i fantasmi non esistono!

Un rumore di porta sbattuta ad uno dei piani superiori lo fece saltare per lo spavento nonostante i suoi buoni propositi riguardo le case stregate, e dovette appoggiarsi al muro per riprendersi, tutti i sensi all'erta nel tentativo di identificare la causa del frastuono improvviso. _  
_

_"A noi due, dannatissima medium dei miei stivali!"_ si disse Lavi iniziando a salire le scale, deciso ad andare fino in fondo a quella faccenda a tutti i costi.

Il maledetto campanello non indicava il piano, avrebbe dovuto salire finché non incontrava la porta giusta visto che non c'era anima viva cui chiedere. Superate tre rampe dell'ufficio della cartomante ancora non c'era traccia, e Lavi cominciava davvero a spazientirsi quando il rumore di poco prima si ripeté con più forza ed una folata di vento lo investì in pieno.

Si voltò di scatto, vedendo alle sue spalle una biforcazione delle scale che portava ad un piccolo pianerottolo, dopo il quale una porta socchiusa sembrava condurre all'esterno da qualche parte: la corrente d'aria veniva da lì.

La porta sbatté di nuovo, rivelando una specie di terrazza scoperta, ed a dispetto di quanto il suo sesto senso gli dicesse di ignorarla, Lavi salì quei pochi gradini che lo separavano dall'accedervi ed uscì fuori all'aperto, incuriosito.

Pur essendo solo al terzo piano il panorama non era male, dopotutto quella zona della città era abbastanza vivibile; il giovane osservò l'area circostante, poi si voltò verso il palazzo per valutare in che punto si trovasse e quanti piani ancora gli restavano fino alla cima.

_"Meno male che dietro la foto c'era scritto 'primo piano'..."_ rifletté Lavi contrariato.

La vecchia porta di legno cozzava ad intervalli regolari contro lo stipite, risucchiata e spinta dalla corrente d'aria, producendo un rumore sordo simile al bussare insistente di qualcuno.

Il giornalista gettò un'altra occhiata al cielo e fece per tornare dentro, quando la grande anta sbatté un'ultima volta con più violenza chiudendosi di botto davanti a lui.

Pur sobbalzando colto alla sprovvista, Lavi non si scompose ed afferrò la maniglia arrugginita tirando l'uscio a sé per aprirlo, ma senza risultati: sembrava bloccato.

_"Ok, sono io che mi sto lasciando suggestionare, calmati __Lavi, calma..."_ si ripeteva mentalmente il giovane mentre stringeva la fascia di metallo che costituiva l'unico appiglio utile con entrambe le mani e riprovava ad aprire quella maledetta porta.

Di nuovo, nessun esito, anzi la sensazione che dava era che fosse chiusa a chiave, ed il pensiero che qualcuno del palazzo vedendola sbattere l'avesse sprangata fece salire un brivido gelido lungo la sua schiena: l'idea di restare bloccato lì non gli piaceva nemmeno un po'.

Se avesse chiamato il 911 Yuu sarebbe venuto a saperlo immediatamente, e lui gli avrebbe dovuto dare un mucchio di dannate spiegazioni su che accidenti ci faceva in un posto simile.

- C'è nessuno? - provò a gridare sperando che qualcuno nell'edificio potesse udirlo e liberarlo.

Nessuna risposta. Ripeté di nuovo la richiesta, ed al terzo tentativo stava quasi per rassegnarsi al pensiero di dover cercare di buttar giù la porta, quando una voce proveniente dall'alto lo fece trasalire.

- Hey. Qualcosa non va? - un bizzarro individuo lo stava fissando seduto sopra uno dei comignoli del tetto adiacente alla terrazza. Lavi lo scrutò allarmato, e l'uomo gli sorrise divertito. - Sembri spaventato. - commentò in tono casuale.


	3. Chapter 3: Occhi Indiscreti

_**DISCLAIMER**_**: non possiedo alcun diritto su D. Gray-man, _PURTROPPO_ è tutto in mano a quella pazza della Hoshino... Perchè, se fosse stato altrimenti... ****Il manga non sarebbe diventato un'accozzaglia informe di assurdità, e Lavi sarebbe insieme a Kanda da un bel pezzo!**

**__****ATTENZIONE****__**** YAOI******** - se non sapete cosa questa parola voglia dire, o se non gradite le relazioni uomo/uomo questa storia non fa per voi, siete avvisati! Come si dice, se non vi piace NON LEGGETE!

* * *

**

l

**Capitolo 3: Occhi indiscreti**

l

* * *

****

l

Occhi giallastri incontrarono il suo sguardo, e Lavi non poté fare a meno di squadrare quel tizio assurdo da capo a piedi. Una lunga bandana zebrata gli si incrociava al centro della fronte trattenendo in parte i capelli bianchi, corti e ribelli, e ricadendogli poi dietro le spalle.

Sembrava quasi un tentativo di turbante lasciato a metà, da come la stoffa gli circondava la testa passando dietro la nuca, e sul viso, giusto due dita più in alto delle sopracciglia, proprio nel vuoto lasciato dal punto di intersezione dei due lembi, spiccavano tre occhi tatuati di cui il centrale e più grande era lo stesso di quello sull'insegna di legno ed accanto al campanello.

I suoi abiti erano di foggia araba, pantaloni tipici da tuareg e casacca corta che lasciava il torace esposto; unghie dipinte di smalto nero completavano il suo aspetto sciatto, che definire stravagante era un complimento. Eppure gli sembrava di averlo intravisto da qualche altra parte...

No, forse si sbagliava, se lo sarebbe ricordato.

- Che diamine... - esclamò Lavi indicando il tetto e il camino su cui sedeva beatamente l'uomo.

- Osservavo l'orizzonte. - rispose candidamente questi come se leggesse i pensieri del giornalista. Lavi continuò a fissarlo a bocca aperta, indeciso se chiedergli o meno informazioni sulla medium, dal momento che il disegno che aveva in fronte era lo stesso simbolo utilizzato dalla donna. - Cerchi qualcuno? - domandò lo strano figuro, alzandosi in piedi sopra la sua postazione e saltando direttamente sulla terrazza, giusto di fronte a lui. - Hai l'aria di esserti perso. _LAVI_.

- In realtà ero venuto qui per parlare con la medium che dovrebbe avere lo studio in questo bellissimo palazz... o... - il cervello di Lavi registrò l'uso del suo nome con un attimo di ritardo, ed il giovane sgranò gli occhi indietreggiando di un passo, improvvisamente sulla difensiva. - Ehi! Come sai il mio nome! - esclamò allibito.

Il suo interlocutore sogghignò, rivolgendogli uno sguardo ottuso e portandosi un dito alla fronte facendo atto di pensare intensamente.

- Ah, si. Infatti ti aspettavo. - dichiarò serio.

_"Ma chi è questo idiota?"_ pensava Lavi più la conversazione andava avanti.

- Tu lavori per lei? - l'interrogò invece con una vena di sarcasmo nella voce, insospettito dall'atteggiamento dell'uomo.

- In un certo senso. - rispose questi facendogli cenno con la mano di seguirlo - Si deve essere chiusa per il vento - disse poi toccando la porta, ed afferrando la maniglia l'aprì con un solo gesto, senza alcuno sforzo. - Era solo incastrata. - commentò poi sorridendo rivolto al giornalista che lo scrutava a sopracciglia aggrottate, ed ignorando eventuali altre domande entrò nell'edificio, incominciando a salire.

Lavi era in dubbio se andargli dietro oppure no, ma alla fine la sua curiosità vinse sullo scetticismo, ed il giovane salì a sua volta le scale.

Percorsero altre due rampe e Lavi giudicò che fossero giunti al quinto piano, quindi lo strano uomo si fermò davanti ad una porta dalle vetrate colorate al cui centro campeggiava l'ormai onnipresente 'occhio'.

- È qui. - disse semplicemente la sua guida, aprendo direttamente la porta ed introducendosi all'interno, senza bussare né annunciarsi, come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo.

Lavi lo seguì assai perplesso, la postura estremamente rigida mentre osservava l'uomo sistemarsi alla scrivania.

- Allora? Dov'è la tua padrona? - chiese spazientito, sentendosi preso in giro.

- Non c'è nessuna medium. - gli rispose il bizzarro individuo sfoggiando un sorriso innocente.

- Come? - Lavi trasecolò, pensando di essere caduto in trappola, aspettandosi da un momento all'altro che il suo interlocutore gli puntasse contro un coltello o qualcosa di altrettanto pericoloso.

- Sono io il padrone qui. - rivelò l'uomo con orgoglio, allargando le braccia con gesto teatrale nel presentarsi. - Devil eye Wisely, per servirti.

_"Ah, fantastico,"_ si disse Lavi, _"quindi è lui il dannato ciarlatano."_

- Benissimo, allora non avrai difficoltà a dirmi cosa vuoi da me. - sbottò sbattendogli la foto incriminata sulla scrivania. - Se pensi di ricattare Yuu con uno squallido fotomontaggio di quart'ordine come questo hai sbagliato persona, credimi.

- Oh, no, no. Mi hai frainteso. - si lamentò Wisely agitando le mani davanti a sé come se temesse una reazione violenta di qualche sorta; Lavi gli rivolse uno sguardo niente affatto convinto, sollevando il sopracciglio visibile. - Volevo solo metterti in guardia da quello che sta per succedere, e che il mio occhio ha visto nel tuo futuro. - rivelò indicandosi con fare drammatico la fronte, gli occhi che tendevano pericolosamente ad incrociarglisi nel pretendere di assumere un'espressione d'effetto.

Parlando con quel ciarlatano da strapazzo, Lavi stava cominciando a capire perché Yuu esclamava _"CHE" _così spesso, ed a stento resistette all'impulso di strangolarlo quando l'uomo lo guardò ancora con quella sua insopportabile espressione ottusa.

- Certo. - sbuffò il giornalista in tono ironico, puntando un dito contro la fotografia con uno scatto improvviso che fece trasalire il sedicente medium. - Tu mi stai dicendo che Yuu mi tradirà con una donna identica a me? - Wisely annuì convinto, e Lavi alzò l'unico occhio al cielo, incredulo. - Coraggio, dimmi chi ti paga per mettere zizzania tra me e Yuu, perché se speri che io creda ad una stronzata simile sei proprio fuori strada! - il giovane giornalista pronunciò quelle parole in un tono minaccioso di cui non si sapeva capace, sbattendo le mani sulla scrivania.

Quella storia lo stava facendo uscire di senno, accidenti!

- Ti ho forse chiesto del denaro? - piagnucolò il medium ostentando un'aria offesa - Ho solo ritenuto di doverti avvisare di ciò che ho visto nel tuo futuro perché sono un vostro grande fan, ho letto tutti i racconti che avete pubblicato! - Wisely gli rivolse un sorriso smagliante, e Lavi quasi cadde a sedere sul pavimento a quell'affermazione.

Con quello il ciarlatano da strapazzo si era davvero superato, mai sentita una balla tanto grossa. E poi... Perché parlava al plurale? Nessun altro a parte i suoi collaboratori più stretti sapeva che lui rivedeva i testi per Yuu. A meno che... La sua memoria fotografica gli mandò un flash della terza di copertina dell'ultimo libro, in cui il suo nome compariva come redattore.

_Maledizione!_

- Ti diverti a prendermi in giro? - accusò l'impostore davanti a lui stracciando la foto con rabbia; quindi si voltò, intenzionato a lasciare quell'immenso idiota a giocare da solo con le sue stupide previsioni.

- Libero di non credermi, ma te ne pentirai se ignorerai il mio avvertimento! - gli gridò dietro Wisely sedendosi a gambe incrociate sopra la scrivania.

- _CHE_._ - _si sorprese ad esclamare Lavi, scuotendo subito dopo la testa incredulo. Imprecando contro le sue brillanti idee si infilò dritto nell'ascensore, dimentico delle sue attuali condizioni fatiscenti.

Quel Wisely riusciva a mandare in bestia persino lui, figurarsi se avesse parlato con Yuu!

* * *

l

Intanto nell'ufficio del medium squillò il telefono.

- Wisely. - rispose immediatamente il ciarlatano, annuendo a ciò che gli fu chiesto dal misterioso interlocutore. - Sì, se n'è appena andato. Ora sta a te fare la tua parte, io il mio lavoro l'ho portato a termine.

_"Perfetto," _disse la voce all'altro capo del filo. _"Avviso il capo. Tu continua a tenerli d'occhio."_

- Agli ordini. - Wisely riagganciò il ricevitore con una scrollata di spalle.

Non capiva proprio perché considerassero così importanti quei due.

l

* * *

l

Lavi rientrò al giornale con un diavolo per capello; non riusciva a capacitarsi che quel ciarlatano pensasse di imbrogliarlo con un trucchetto del genere.

Eppure le sue parole gli ballavano nella testa come una sentenza di morte. Se davvero fosse esistita una donna uguale a lui, Yuu cosa avrebbe fatto?

Risolse di chiamarlo nel pomeriggio per avvisarlo che andava a seguire le ultime indagini che gli avevano affidato, come al solito, pronto a ricevere come ogni volta la diffida dal compagno a farlo.

Aveva bisogno di sentire la solita sfuriata di Yuu per essere rassicurato che tutto fosse come sempre tra loro, che Yuu fosse Yuu.

Sospirò, attirando su di sé gli sguardi preoccupati degli altri reporter, ed in particolare del suo giovane assistente albino.

l

* * *

l

Salendo le scale che conducevano al Distretto, Kanda soppresse l'impulso di togliersi dal dito l'anello, stringendosi nelle spalle. Chi voleva che notasse uno stupido anello al suo dito, nessuno ci avrebbe fatto caso.

Ignorò tutti gli sguardi che gli furono rivolti all'ingresso nell'area dei detective, corrugando la fronte al pensiero che ognuno dei colleghi lo stesse scrutando nella speranza di cogliere un qualche segno delle attività che aveva praticato la notte precedente.

Ma perché nessuno si faceva gli affari propri lì dentro?

Le dita della mano sinistra gli si contrassero e di riflesso il giovane Giapponese serrò entrambi i pugni, seccato, prendendo posto con malagrazia alla scrivania; nel sedersi emise uno dei suoi _"CHE", _al colmo dell'irritazione.

Tuttavia il mormorio non cessava, anzi ad un certo punto, dopo che aveva allungato la mano per sistemare alcune carte sul tavolo, aumentò addirittura di intensità. Kanda sollevò lo sguardo dal proprio lavoro per scrutare i colleghi, notando subito le occhiate che si scambiavano e l'oggetto del loro interesse: l'anello che aveva al dito.

Di riflesso nascose la mano, ottenendo con quel gesto di tradirsi, confermando col suo imbarazzo la provenienza del monile, ed alimentando ulteriormente detti mormorii. Il detective Giapponese si costrinse ad ignorarli, finché il partner con cui era assegnato nell'ultima indagine, Daysha Barry, un ometto mingherlino dal volto scarno ed il naso affilato, fece il suo ingresso dirigendosi direttamente da lui, con l'aria di avere informazioni importanti da comunicargli.

Ma quando gli fu davanti, invece di riferire quel che doveva spalancò gli occhi e gli afferrò il polso, esultante.

- Era ora che te lo desse! - esclamò soddisfatto, congratulandosi. - Finalmente è una cosa ufficiale!

Kanda ritrasse la mano con un gesto secco, una smorfia contrariata sul volto che tuttavia stava prendendo un po' di colore.

- Non so di cosa parli. - affermò in tono piatto, cercando di controllare il rossore che sentiva salirgli alle guance.

- Ah, no? - ribatté Daysha con fare petulante, sorridendo sornione.

- No. - ribadì Kanda gelido. - Ed ora dì quel che devi e poi vattene, ho da fare.

- Va bene, va bene, non ti scaldare. - chiocciò l'altro detective agitando una mano con fare comprensivo. - Ti vuole il Medico Legale, è stato rinvenuto il cadavere di una donna nella baia. - disse, poi si voltò verso gli altri detective, battendo le mani per richiamarne l'attenzione. - Ragazzi avremo una nuova collega, arriverà nel pomeriggio da Baltimora. - La notizia sollevò nuovi mormorii, cosa che Kanda apprezzò molto, se avevano altro di cui sparlare avrebbero lasciato in pace lui.

Forse... Risollevando lo sguardo si trovò davanti Miranda Lotto, una dei colleghi tra i più accaniti fan dei suoi racconti.

- Miranda. - la salutò rassegnato - Che c'è? - notò gli altri in trepidante attesa, e capì che l'avevano mandata in rappresentanza di tutti.

- Ecco... - disse la donna stropicciandosi le mani nervosamente. - Ci chiedevamo se...

- Sì! Sì, il fottuto anello è il regalo di Lavi, e sì! Sì, dannazione, stiamo ufficialmente insieme! - gridò a tutta la sala esasperato. - Soddisfatti? - si portò una mano al volto, ignorando il persistere degli sguardi su di lui. - Vado dal Medico Legale. - annunciò afferrando il soprabito e schizzando via senza voltarsi indietro.

l

* * *

l

Il Medico Legale, un uomo biondo sulla trentina di origini Australiane, era intento a leggere il Daily Press quando Kanda entrò nella sala delle autopsie, come sempre quando si recava da lui; sembrava non avesse mai nulla da fare.

- Ah, Kanda, finalmente. - lo salutò con evidente apprensione l'uomo dai capelli biondi.

- Reever, se mi hai mandato a chiamare senza motivo, io... - sibilò Kanda in tono minaccioso, ma il medico non gli diede modo di completare la frase.

- Abbi un po' più di fiducia in me, ragazzo mio! - esclamò mettendo mano ad uno dei suoi files e poi facendo cenno al giovane di avvicinarsi. - Guarda qui. Vedi queste due stringhe di DNA? Uno è della donna uccisa, l'altro è del killer presumibilmente. È del sangue che lei aveva sotto le unghie e sugli abiti mescolato al proprio.

- Vieni al punto, Reever. - lo esortò Kanda annoiato.

- Bé questo sangue ed il relativo DNA corrispondono a quelli del cadavere scomparso. A quanto pare il nostro amico è vivo ed è tornato in attività. - concluse il Medico Legale.

Kanda gli rivolse un'occhiata sconvolta.

- Ne sei assolutamente sicuro? - chiese, lottando per coprire l'ansia che minacciava di incrinargli la voce; non voleva neanche considerare le implicazioni dietro una simile eventualità. L'altro annuì con aria grave. - E come mai ora lascia tracce? - domandò allora, aggrappandosi con quell'argomentazione alla flebile speranza che i due assassini non fossero la stessa persona.

Il Medico Legale allargò le braccia, scuotendo il capo.

- E chi lo sa? Magari questa ha lottato più delle altre, oppure il nostro uomo ancora non è guarito del tutto e se la sua vittima si ribella non riesce a gestirla. - consegnò i dati a Kanda - Fatto sta che il sangue corrisponde con quello che ha lasciato sugli abiti di Lavi.

Il volto del detective Giapponese si rabbuiò, ed afferrato il fascicolo gli dette subito una scorsa con aria preoccupata.

- Non una parola di questa storia con Lavi. - si raccomandò subito.

- Dovresti dirglielo invece. - replicò Reever in tono grave, ma Kanda fece finta si non sentire, imboccando la porta della camera mortuaria.

- Ah, Kanda! Avete ufficializzato? - chiese il Medico Legale indicando il dito del giovane.

- Sì, maledizione! - scattò Kanda, stanco di sentirsi chiedere da tutti dell'anello. - Ma perché vi interessa tanto?

- Personalmente, perché quel giornalista mi è molto simpatico, e mi fa piacere sapere che tra voi vada tutto bene. - spiegò Reever dandogli una pacca sulla spalla.

- _CHE_. - mugugnò il detective Giapponese in risposta a quel gesto. - Dimmi della donna piuttosto. Altri indizi oltre al sangue? - volle subito sapere, questa volta una nota d'ansia chiaramente individuabile nella voce.

- La tessera della libreria 'Akuma World'. E questa. - l'uomo porse a Kanda una fotografia che lo ritraeva con Lavi dentro la libreria in questione, autografata da lui stesso. - Sembra che il nostro simpaticone ce l'abbia con le tue fan adesso.

- Non potrebbe essere un emulo? - ipotizzò Kanda, raggelato dalla vista della prova inequivocabile che il killer era tornato in attività.

A quelle parole Reever scosse più volte il capo.

- È vero che tutto può essere, ma il corpo è scomparso ed il suo sangue sulla vittima parla chiaro, è lui. O qualcuno che ha rubato il cadavere ed ora ne usa il sangue, cosa che mi pare piuttosto fantasiosa come ipotesi. - concluse il Medico Legale, e Kanda sospirò rumorosamente.

L'uomo allora gli fece cenno di seguirlo dentro la sala delle autopsie, avvicinandosi ad uno dei comparti di metallo che ne ricoprivano una parete, aprendolo con movimenti decisi e sollevando il telo che ne copriva l'occupante.

- Il suo volto non mi dice niente. - affermò il detective quando Reever gli mostrò la salma. - Non ho mai visto questa donna.

- Con tutte le fan cui hai fatto un autografo, potrebbe benissimo essere che non ti ricordi di lei. - obbiettò Reever richiudendo il corpo nella cella frigorifera. - Ci vorrebbe Lavi, lui ha una memoria prodigiosa...

- Ho detto no. Non voglio che si preoccupi. - ribadì Kanda in tono perentorio - Basto io per entrambi.

- Ma, Kanda... - insistette il Medico Legale, ed il detective ebbe un gesto di stizza, quasi colpendo il muro con un pugno.

- No! - esclamò alzando la voce. - Non insistere!

Ora fu la volta di Reever di sospirare, fissando Kanda con aria rassegnata.

- Sta bene, ma vedi di proteggerlo come si deve o mi senti. - ammonì il giovane, fissandolo dritto negli occhi.

- _CHE_. - fu la risposta di quest'ultimo mentre lasciava la sala delle autopsie.

l

* * *

l

Tornato in ufficio Kanda esaminò con attenzione il rapporto del Medico Legale, quindi tutti i dati relativi al ferimento di Lavi (causato da lui per colpire il pazzo che lo teneva in ostaggio, in verità) ed alla scomparsa misteriosa del cadavere del supposto serial killer, che lui aveva dato per spacciato preoccupandosi di Lavi anziché verificarne l'effettiva morte.

A parte il DNA di quel sangue non avevano in mano nulla di nulla, di nuovo.

Scosse il capo contrariato ricominciando il controllo dall'inizio, quando squillò il telefono della sua linea diretta: era Lavi.

Accompagnata da un agente, la nuova detective entrò nell'ufficio del Capitano Tiedoll per informarlo del suo arrivo, e sebbene l'uomo fosse rimasto sorpreso dal suo aspetto non tradì minimamente la cosa, passando subito a presentarla al resto dei nuovi colleghi di lavoro.

La giovane osservò perplessa i volti scioccati degli altri detective, soprattutto di una donna dai capelli scuri leggermente mossi, che il suo nuovo capo chiamò Miranda, affidandola a lei perché si ambientasse.

- Che c'è? - chiese la nuova arrivata in tono scherzoso. - Sei l'unica donna del distretto e ti stupisce vederne un'altra?

- Oh, no, davvero! - la rassicurò Miranda sorridendo imbarazzata. - È che somigli molto ad una persona che tutti noi qui conosciamo.

- Capisco. Il mio nome è Rubina, ma tutti mi chiamano Rubi. - Si presentò la donna, e Miranda procedette ad indicarle ciascuno dei colleghi, che la salutarono cordialmente.

Finché un grido irato non provenne dall'ultima scrivania che Miranda stava per menzionare.

- Ho detto no! Non se ne parla! - sbraitava un giovane dai lunghi capelli neri al telefono.

- Oh, quello laggiù è Kanda. - disse piano Miranda, come se temesse di essere sentita, sorridendo nell'indicare il collega; Rubina le rivolse uno sguardo interrogativo.

- Devi piantarla di seguirmi su ogni fottuta scena del crimine! - stava ordinando Kanda in tono perentorio, agitando il braccio in aria pur sapendo che il suo interlocutore non poteva vederlo. - È pericoloso, dannazione! No! La- Non ti azzardare! Se insisti dovrò farti arrestare! Rabi! Non venire ho detto! Maledizione! - urlò infine Kanda sbattendo giù il ricevitore in malo modo. - Testone! Idiota! - continuò ad inveire scaraventando il telefono giù dalla scrivania. Gli aveva riattaccato il bastardo!

- Ma è sempre così? - domandò Rubina sottovoce. Miranda ridacchiò, avvicinandosi all'orecchio della collega prima di rispondere a voce altrettanto bassa.

- Oh, no, è la sua sfuriata settimanale. - affermò gettando uno sguardo cauto verso Kanda.

- La sua ragazza lo tormenta così tanto? - tirò ad indovinare Rubina.

- Il suo _ragazzo_. - rivelò Miranda con aria circospetta. - È un gran cocciuto, come pure Kanda lo è del resto.

- Ah! - si lasciò sfuggire Rubina. - Che peccato.

- Non farci caso se ti guarda in modo strano, è perché tu gli somigli molto.- le sussurrò poi Miranda, mettendola anche in guardia su cosa poteva e non poteva dire e/o fare con Kanda.

- Somiglio a chi? - chiese ancora la donna, confusa.

- A Lavi, il ragazzo di Kanda. Sembri la sua copia esatta. - spiegò l'altra detective, mentre continuavano ad osservare il crescente nervosismo del detective Giapponese, che ora armeggiava con il soprabito, palesemente intenzionato ad uscire.

Kanda prese pistola e distintivo, inserendo la prima nella fondina ascellare e mettendo il secondo in tasca, incamminandosi quindi a grandi passi verso l'ufficio di Tiedoll per poi bloccarsi di colpo nel vedere Rubina, gli occhi leggermente dilatati per lo stupore.

- Salve. - lo salutò Rubina sorridendogli, ma non fece in tempo a porgergli la mano che Kanda la raggelò con una delle sue risposte taglienti.

- E tu chi accidenti sei? - l'apostrofò in tono rude, squadrandola con sospetto.

Kanda non credeva alle coincidenze, e questa gli piaceva davvero poco.

- Ah, Yuu-kun. - chiamò giusto in quel momento il Capitano Tiedoll dal suo ufficio. - Vedo che hai conosciuto la nuova detective. Vorrei che facesse coppia con te per un po', così la fai ambientare. Kanda imprecò mentalmente, odiava lo strano senso dell'umorismo del suo capitano e tutore.

- Non se ne parla, non sopporto i novellini. - dichiarò senza pietà in tono lapidario.

- Ehi! Sarò anche nuova in questo distretto, ma non sono una novellina! - protestò Rubina con enfasi.

- Come ti pare, ma la mia risposta non cambia. - ribadì Kanda, acido.

- È un ordine Yuu-kun, non fartelo ripetere per favore. - lo rimproverò bonariamente Tiedoll, e il giovane sbuffò, al colmo dell'irritazione.

- _TCH!_ - sibilò esasperato passando oltre Miranda e Rubina senza degnare quest'ultima di una risposta, e dirigendosi verso l'uscita.

Tiedoll scambiò un'occhiata con la sua nuova detective, annuendo, e Rubina si precipitò a rincorrere Kanda.

- Capo, non credo proprio sia stata una buona idea affiancarle Kanda. - commentò Miranda preoccupata. - La farà a pezzi proprio perché somiglia a Lavi...

- Si abituerà. - rispose invece il capitano con aria convinta. - E poi sarà solo per poco.

- Speriamo bene... - fu il coro degli altri detective.

l

* * *

l

Lavi era deciso a non perdere d'occhio il suo Yuu a costo di farsi ammazzare, e stava recandosi dove la radio della polizia aveva segnalato uno scontro a fuoco, certo che Yuu si sarebbe diretto là il prima possibile.

Quello che non si aspettava era che ci fosse anche lei, la donna della foto fasulla inviatagli dal medium-ciarlatano.

Eppure esisteva ed accompagnava Yuu nelle indagini, cosa che lo fece rimescolare dentro. Pensare che quella sua pseudo-sosia fosse la nuova partner di Yuu lo faceva stare così male che non riusciva a pensare con lucidità; si avvicinò a Kanda come in trance, e quando il giovane Giapponese lo vide era troppo tardi per fermarlo.

- Tu chi sei? - chiese Lavi a bruciapelo alla sua sosia, sul punto di afferrarla per la collottola e torcere per strangolarla.

- Lavi! - lo apostrofò Kanda allarmato, frapponendosi tra i due contendenti. - È solo una mia nuova collega del distretto! Dovrò farle da balia per un po' perché si è appena trasferita.

Il giornalista gli scoccò uno sguardo incredulo, tornando poi su Rubina con astio. Anche Kanda tornò a rivolgersi a lei, rimbrottandola a denti stretti.

- Per questo non ti volevo assegnata a me, stupida femmina! - tuonò irato, ma la voce tradiva una certa dose d'apprensione. Lavi nell'udire quelle parole lentamente tornò in sé.

- Sono davvero mortificato Yuu, non so cosa mi sia preso... - si scusò profusamente, grattandosi la nuca con aria imbarazzata e cercando di abbozzare un sorriso per Yuu.

- Non importa. Ora però torna al giornale, qui è pericoloso. - si raccomandò Kanda pretendendo di mantenere freddo il tono della voce e tradendo invece ancora una volta la sua preoccupazione per il giornalista.

Lavi scosse il capo con decisione.

- No, voglio restare. - disse in tono suadente, quasi una supplica, e Kanda non poté dirgli di no. Se lo guardava a quel modo, con quell'espressione sul volto, proprio non ci riusciva.

Poi Lavi si presentò a Rubina, la quale osservava meravigliata il cambiamento che avveniva Kanda quando aveva quel giovane dai capelli rossi intorno.

Lavi le strinse la mano fingendosi cordiale, sperando così di tranquillizzare Yuu. Tuttavia conoscere il nome della sua presunta rivale gli mise solo più ansia, perché l'abbreviazione che ne usava somigliava troppo a come Yuu a volte pronunciava il suo di nome, e Lavi aveva paura che lei ne approfittasse; anzi ne era certo, perché a lui non era sfuggito lo sguardo di sfida che gli aveva lanciato.

Rientrarono al Distretto sotto gli occhi sorpresi di tutti nel vedere Lavi e Rubina camminare fianco a fianco con Kanda. La rivalità era evidente in ogni gesto del giornalista, solo Kanda sembrava non accorgersene notarono subito gli altri detective; in particolare Miranda, che si ripromise di dire due parole a Rubina in privato appena possibile.

l

* * *

l

Kanda aveva notato la tensione tra i due, ma la considerava cosa di nessuna importanza visto che per lui esisteva soltanto Lavi, anche se al giovane Bookman non lo aveva mai detto direttamente, quindi non comprendeva i dubbi che questi sembrava avere a riguardo.

Eppure quella sera una volta a casa si lasciò andare più del solito abbracciando e baciando spontaneamente Lavi, che manifestò evidente gioia per quella dimostrazione d'affetto, permettendo che lui lo possedesse senza opporre il solito gioco di lotta per la supremazia.

Yuu che prendeva l'iniziativa era qualcosa di estremamente raro e prezioso e Lavi non intendeva rinunciarvi per nulla al mondo; in particolare quando la cosa includeva atteggiamenti appassionati e gesti affezionati. Per Yuu era così insolito aprirsi e mostrare le sue emozioni che quelle poche volte in cui si lasciava andare ad esse Lavi gli consentiva qualunque cosa desiderasse fare.

Così, quando le labbra del giovane sigillarono le sue, Lavi le dischiuse accogliendo prontamente la lingua dell'altro ed incontrandola con la propria, iniziando una danza lenta e intossicante, quasi stordente; i movimenti misurati di Yuu erano ipnotici, così fuori della norma l'attenzione che riservava ad un gesto come il baciarsi in cui normalmente riversava tutta la sua brama di arrivare in fretta ad ottenere quel che desiderava.

Quando era in controllo il giovane Giapponese tendeva a consumare il rapporto con un'urgenza ruvida che spesso lasciava Lavi stordito oltre che più dolorante del dovuto, ma lui non se ne lamentava. Comprendeva che per Yuu fare l'amore in maniera così passionale, quasi violenta, era ciò che lo faceva sentire vivo e di conseguenza permetteva a lui di assaporarne le emozioni più vere.

D'improvviso fu di nuovo libero di respirare, ma il fiato gli si bloccò subito in gola sentendo il contatto umido della bocca di Yuu che si chiudeva sul lobo del suo orecchio, strattonando l'orecchino che vi portava per poi scivolare verso l'incavo del collo.

La pressione di denti contro la pelle indifesa lo fece sussultare, e Lavi si inarcò sotto il tocco del compagno piegando la testa di lato per dargli migliore accesso, pur consapevole del livido vermiglio che avrebbe avuto la mattina dopo. E che probabilmente non sarebbe stato uno soltanto...

Il fiato caldo di Yuu contro il suo corpo lo faceva fremere come la corda di un violino appena pizzicata, i suoni che entrambi emettevano si presentavano alle sue orecchie come una musica angelica, un incantesimo che lo legava all'altro giovane anima e corpo e dal quale Lavi non voleva essere sciolto.

Le mani che accarezzavano ogni centimetro della sua pelle privandolo nel mentre degli abiti che la coprivano sembravano carboni ardenti tanto il loro tocco era bruciante, e per una volta fu lui a mostrarsi impaziente, tirando con forza la camicia di Yuu fin quasi a strapparla ed infilandogli subito dopo le mani nei pantaloni.

Un gemito lo gratificò per quell'azione avventata, ma Kanda smise d'improvviso di dedicarsi al suo torace e gli afferrò entrambi i polsi, posizionandosi quelle mani impudenti sulle spalle; allo sguardo interrogativo che ricevette rispose inginocchiandosi, senza interrompere il contatto visivo con Lavi mentre lentamente si accingeva a liberarne la virilità dalla costrizione in cui era trattenuta dagli abiti.

La comprensione di ciò cui Yuu si preparava mandò brividi di desiderio lungo tutto il suo essere, tanto che quando si sentì avvolgere dalla cavità umida della sua bocca Lavi quasi temette di venirgli in gola in quello stesso istante.

Yuu non aveva mai... mai... Dio quante volte l'aveva sognato, ma mai avrebbe osato chiedere ben sapendo quanto orgoglioso fosse il giovane e quanto a disagio si sentisse con il sesso. Ora Yuu spontaneamente si abbassava ad una pratica che considerava vergognosa e mortificante, e Lavi sperò che il motivo fosse l'amore che nutriva per lui.

Un grido strozzato gli sfuggì dalle labbra, ed il giovane dovette indietreggiare per trovare sostegno alle ginocchia che lo abbandonavano.

- Non contro il muro, Yuu... è... è... squallido... - ansimò puntellandovisi contro per non crollare vergognosamente in terra. Sapeva che probabilmente protestando avrebbe spezzato l'idillio, ma non voleva che Yuu facesse una cosa del genere in un modo così umiliante.

Kanda si tirò indietro bruscamente, rivolgendogli uno sguardo seccato. Roteò gli occhi dimostrando tutta la sua irritazione mentre si alzava e l'afferrava per un orecchio tirando con forza, trascinandolo con sé verso la camera da letto e spingendolo senza tante cerimonie sulle lenzuola.

- _CHE_. - sbuffò posizionandosi su di lui e baciandolo con foga.

Lavi non fece in tempo ad essere sorpreso dal repentino cambiamento di ritmo che la bocca di Kanda era già tornata a dedicarsi alla sua erezione, facendogli dimenticare la ragione per la quale si era lamentato un attimo prima.

Nonostante l'inesperienza rendesse i suoi movimenti irregolari Kanda si sforzava di mettere in pratica quel che Lavi aveva così tante volte eseguito su di lui, anche se trovava disgustoso quel modo di procurare piacere; eppure suo malgrado quando l'altro giovane lo portava al culmine così prima di prenderlo, si trovava a goderne senza ritegno. Non poteva negarlo e la consapevolezza di ciò non faceva che aggiungere al desiderio perverso di essere oggetto di quelle attenzioni, tutte le dannate volte che...

Lavi non riuscì a resistere alla tentazione di infilare le dita fra i capelli del compagno, trascinandoli sulle lenzuola ed afferrandoli insieme ad esse ad ogni movimento di Yuu su di lui, estorcendo al giovane un mugugno soffocato per ciascuno strattone. Il fatto però che nonostante questo Yuu non smettesse né lo insultasse lo rendeva così felice da non riuscire più nemmeno a pensare con coerenza a ciò che stava accadendo.

- Ah, Yuu... - si lasciò sfuggire pur sapendo che potevano essere ascoltati, e Kanda accelerò il ritmo, apparentemente anch'egli incurante delle possibili orecchie indiscrete.

Lavi avrebbe voluto che quella dolcissima tortura durasse all'infinito, purtroppo tuttavia non fu in grado di trattenersi oltre né di impedirsi di inondare la gola di Yuu come avrebbe voluto, immaginando che l'avrebbe trovato disgustoso.

Kanda tossì leggermente ma non commentò la cosa, anzi si pulì col dorso della mano e senza aspettare che il compagno si riavesse si appropriò ancora delle sue labbra; per vendetta, si disse Lavi sorridendo fra sé e sé, per fargli assaggiare quanto orribile fosse quel gusto.

Ma a lui non importava, fintanto che Yuu esplorava con tanto ardore la sua bocca, fintanto che gli dimostrava di essere lui l'unico che desiderava così.

Premendo il corpo di Yuu contro il proprio fece capire al giovane la sua impazienza, scivolando nuovamente con le dita fra i capelli di lui e disegnando i contorni di ogni vertebra che incontrava lungo il tragitto.

Kanda tremò visibilmente a quell'invito così irresistibile e non si fece attendere, lo accontentò immediatamente senza trattenersi e nel momento stesso che Lavi lo sentì entrare in lui smise completamente di pensare a qualunque altra cosa.


	4. Chapter 4: Terzo Incomodo

_**DISCLAIMER**_**: non possiedo alcun diritto su D. Gray-man, **_**PURTROPPO**_** è tutto in mano a quella pazza della Hoshino... Perchè, se fosse stato altrimenti... Il manga non sarebbe diventato un'accozzaglia informe di assurdità, e Lavi sarebbe insieme a Kanda da un bel pezzo!**

_**ATTENZIONE**_ _**YAOI**_ **- se non sapete cosa questa parola voglia dire, o se non gradite le relazioni uomo/uomo questa storia non fa per voi, siete avvisati! Come si dice, se non vi piace NON LEGGETE!**

* * *

.

Finalmente ho esaurito i miei impegni e prima di dedicarmi ad un paio di traduzioni che devo consegnare a brevissimo, ho pensato di occuparmi di questo capitolo.

Anche perché è giunto il momento di lanciare la sfida che alcuni di voi sembrano avere già accettato...

Cosa si nasconde dietro Rubina? Attenzione, non è semplice come sembra, e non si tratta solo di scoprire chi è, ma il suo segreto. Tuttavia, visto che la verità verrà fuori soltanto nel capitolo finale di questa storia, avete tutto il tempo del mondo per pensarci XD

Cosa c'è in palio: una storia scritta da me su richiesta del vincitore! Sì, più o meno come un kink meme, per chi sa cos'è.

Con, ovviamente, alcune regole da rispettare all'atto della richiesta. Ovvero:

- Il pair principale deve essere LaviYuu o viceversa, pair secondari quel che vi pare purché non coinvolgano fisicamente Lavi o Kanda. Vale a dire, possono provarci anche tutti i personaggi della serie finché vogliono, ma senza ottenere nulla. Per il resto, persino se volete Cross/Lvellie non ci sono problemi.

- Non scrivo scene di stupro e/o sevizie fra Lavi e Kanda o con uno dei due coinvolto. Per chiunque altro, tutto fa brodo.

- NIENTE ABOMINIO. Posso concederne la presenza a patto che debba esclusivamente morire in modo cruento e doloroso, senza mai venire in contatto con Kanda se non per esserne ucciso.

E' tutto, non pongo limitazioni di trama. AU o In Universe, quello che volete. Purché indoviniate. XD

Ah, NON BARATE. Le quattro persone che per motivi che non sto ad elencare conoscono la trama della storia sono escluse dal gioco. Come i dipendenti delle ditte promotrici dei concorsi. XDDD

Chi ha mai letto le regole di uno di questi lo sa. XD

In realtà questo avviso è stato scritto per il lettori di EFP, visto che qui su FF . net nessuno si è mai curato di me. Ma, visto che il premio è in palio, ho deciso che la sfida valesse per tutti. Quindi, buona fortuna XD

.

* * *

**Capitolo 4: Terzo Incomodo**

* * *

.

Quando si svegliò la mattina dopo, dolorante ma felice, Yuu ancora dormiva accanto a lui, l'espressione serena. Decise di non disturbarlo, occupandosi da solo della colazione, poi fece una doccia; quando riemerse dal bagno trovò Yuu a tavola che aveva apparecchiato.

- 'Giorno, Yuu. - salutò posandogli un bacio nell'incavo del collo.

Kanda borbottò a sua volta un 'Giorno' stiracchiato che fece sorridere Lavi, poi versò il the per entrambi e riempì i rispettivi piatti, silenzioso. Nella mente di Lavi si agitavano mille domande, ma il giovane non osava affrontare l'argomento che gli premeva, ben sapendo che non avrebbe ottenuto altro risultato se non quello di far arrabbiare Yuu con lui.

Quindi ingoiò il rospo insieme alla colazione, restando anch'egli in religioso silenzio, lanciando sguardi speranzosi di tanto in tanto verso il compagno e sforzandosi al contempo di sorridere.

- Lavi. - disse ad un certo punto Kanda, esasperato dal silenzio del giovane, e soprattutto dalle occhiate quasi imploranti che non cessava di indirizzargli. - Posso sapere che hai?

- Niente, Yuu, niente. Davvero! - si affrettò a rispondere quest'ultimo, cercando di usare un tono convincente. Kanda si massaggiò le tempie con due dita delle mani, palesemente non convinto dalle parole rassicuranti del compagno.

- Tu mi farai ammattire. - mugugnò iniziando a mettere le stoviglie nel lavandino.

- A... che ora vai al Distretto oggi? - azzardò di chiedere Lavi, e Kanda voltò appena la testa rivolgendogli uno sguardo eloquente. Sospirò, chiudendo l'acqua e girandosi del tutto.

- Pensi ancora a quello scherzo della natura? - domandò a bruciapelo. Lavi sbatté le palpebre senza capire, fissando l'altro a bocca aperta. - Andiamo Lavi, una donna con la tua faccia è solo da compatire.

- Oh, grazie tante Yuu. - il giovane fece immediatamente il broncio, incrociando le braccia al petto. - E' molto carino da parte tua pensare questo di me, sai? - si lagnò in tono risentito. Kanda roteò gli occhi, seccato.

- Non parlavo di te, e... - si rese conto solo allora di come poteva essere interpretato il suo commento sulla nuova detective. - Intendevo dire che su una donna non è bello. - Lavi rise degli sforzi di Yuu per rimediare all'offesa involontaria, e questi aggiunse uno dei suoi '_CHE'_ prima di continuare il discorso. - D'accordo, ti somiglia molto, ma ciò non vuol dire che io ne sia attratto.

Lavi intanto gli si era avvicinato, toccato dal suo goffo tentativo di consolarlo. Gli circondò la vita con le braccia attirandolo a sé, gli sfiorò la fronte con le labbra, e poi brevemente la bocca.

- Mi dispiace. E' che il pensiero di lei al tuo fianco ogni minuto al mio posto... - iniziò a giustificarsi il giovane, ma Kanda non lo fece finire, ricatturando quelle labbra impertinenti con le proprie per indulgere in un bacio impetuoso che lasciò Lavi senza fiato.

- Sarà solo per qualche giorno e già mi crea un mucchio di problemi. - esclamò Kanda in tono insofferente.

Tuttavia, incontrando lo sguardo del compagno ebbe la netta impressione che fosse profondamente preoccupato, nonostante tutte le rassicurazioni che lui si era sforzato di dargli, sebbene andassero contro il suo normale modo di comportarsi.

Aveva così tanta paura di perderlo? Si fidava così poco di lui? No, decise Kanda, la verità era che Lavi era dannatamente geloso di quella donna. E il guaio era che nemmeno poteva biasimarlo, aveva tutte le ragioni di esserlo. Gli diede un colpetto sul mento con il pugno chiuso.

- Sei un idiota. Lei è soltanto una seccatura. - affermò con decisione, e Lavi gli sorrise, apparentemente tranquillizzato da quelle parole. - Devo andare ora. - annunciò quindi liberandosi dall'abbraccio. - Non venirmi dietro durante le indagini, - si stava raccomandando Kanda ma Lavi finì la frase per lui.

- Lo so, è pericoloso. - disse a quel suo modo disarmante, e sorrise di nuovo. - A stasera allora.

Kanda annuì, prese il soprabito ed uscì.

Mentre lasciava l'appartamento un altro pensiero gli attraversò la mente: come mai Lenalee non era ancora tornata a casa?

.

Lavi sospirò rumorosamente: avrebbe tanto voluto seguire Yuu, ma sapeva che non era il caso. Tanto più che se non si dava un po' da fare il vecchio Bookman si sarebbe fatto di nuovo sentire per dargli una bella strigliata; stava davvero trascurando troppo il giornale a causa dei suoi problemi con Yuu...

Controvoglia indossò il giubbetto ed uscì a sua volta, diretto al Daily Press, deciso a concentrarsi completamente sul lavoro e sperando che lo avrebbe distratto dai cattivi pensieri che gli affollavano la mente da quando aveva ricevuto la maledetta fotografia.

.

La portinaia era sulle spine da giorni. Anzi no, da settimane. Anzi no, da quando aveva saputo che quel pazzo del suo inquilino più detestabile aveva sparato a quel povero ragazzo che faceva il giornalista. Sì, Lavi.

Vedere quel giovanotto tanto a modo insistere così a frequentare uno come Kanda, anche se era solo per lavoro, aveva subito fatto suonare un campanello d'allarme nella sua testolina immaginosa; già vedeva l'ignaro Lavi vittima delle peggiori angherie da parte di quell'uomo orribile. Per cui, quando si era accorta che l'atteggiamento di Kanda era migliorato, aveva pensato non stesse bene, e ne aveva parlato con la fidanzata.

Le parole rassicuranti di lei non l'avevano affatto convinta tuttavia, quindi, nel momento in cui Lavi si era installato in casa dei due giovani, si era detta che doveva vederci chiaro. Li avrebbe 'tenuti d'occhio' per il loro bene.

Ora, qualcuno avrebbe potuto definire la cosa 'spiare' o 'invasione della privacy', ma lei invece la considerava il modo migliore per tutelare i suoi inquilini.

Per quello quando aveva sentito i due parlare di 'killer' e 'catena di omicidi' aveva avuto un brutto, bruttissimo presentimento. Coinvolgere un povero ragazzo indifeso come Lavi in una cosa pericolosa come un'indagine su un pericoloso assassino! Quel Kanda era davvero senza scrupoli! E senza cuore!

Non si era affatto meravigliata quando la polizia aveva circondato il palazzo per perquisirlo, se lo sentiva che lo psicopatico che Kanda inseguiva alla fine se la sarebbe presa con qualcuno caro al giovane. Quello che non si aspettava era invece il ferimento di Lavi.

Quando aveva saputo che gli aveva sparato proprio Kanda, per poter colpire il killer che lo teneva in ostaggio, avrebbe voluto prendere a schiaffi quel maledetto bastardo! Poteva uccidere anche Lavi!

Almeno, dopo quel fatto, il giovane avrebbe capito che più stava lontano da Kanda meglio sarebbe stato per lui.

Invece cosa era successo? Appena dimesso dall'ospedale era tornato subito lì! Ora era piuttosto bizzarro che una volta chiuso il caso Lavi continuasse a vivere insieme al poliziotto che quasi l'aveva ammazzato... E insieme alla fidanzata di lui!

Che fosse diventato un triangolo? Eppure anche quella ragazza, Lenalee, sembrava tanto per bene che proprio non ce la vedeva a tradire la persona che amava. Ah, era davvero un mistero!

Lei era quasi sempre a scuola, mentre il fidanzato usciva con Lavi. Persino il giorno del suo compleanno! Anzi, Lavi era andato a chiedere il suo aiuto per organizzare la cena all'insaputa di Kanda! Qualcosa decisamente non quadrava. E lei avrebbe scoperto cosa grazie alle sue portentose doti di osservazione.

Quella mattina il poliziotto le passò davanti più scuro in volto del solito, senza nemmeno vederla. E intendiamoci, non l'aveva ignorata, era talmente immerso nelle sue preoccupazioni che non si era proprio accorto della sua presenza!

Fingendo indifferenza, la donna lo aveva segiuto fino alla porta, guardando in che direzione andava. Verso la fermata della metropolitana; andava al lavoro quindi. Da solo per giunta. Che avessero litigato, lui e Lavi?

Nemmeno cinque minuti dopo ecco che si faceva vedere anche il giornalista, l'aria davvero molto preoccupata. La salutò con un sorriso triste, dicendo che andava al lavoro e che lo aspettava una giornata pesante. Probabilmente sarebbe rientrato tardi.

Decisamente, avevano litigato. Chissà perché Lavi se la prendeva tanto per uno come quel poliziotto scorbutico, poteva benissimo farsi delle amicizie migliori. A meno che... No, no. Che stesse dietro a Kanda anziché alla sua fidanzata era impossibile come la venuta degli alieni sulla terra.

Però, non avrebbe guastato se lei si assicurava che tutto andasse per il meglio con Lenalee. Doveva pur proteggere quella povera ragazza!

Soddisfatta della decisione che aveva appena preso, la donna tornò alla sua postazione nella portineria.

.

.

Al suo arrivo al giornale Lavi trovò che Allen lo stava aspettando, sia per ringraziarlo di avergli subaffittato l'appartamento, sia perché avevano delle foto da fare per un articolo urgente. Seppe inoltre che Lenalee sarebbe rientrata a casa quella sera, cosa che contribuì ad aumentare il suo malumore.

Aveva sperato che la ragazza si trasferisse con Allen nel suo ex-appartamento, invece ora con lei di nuovo presente Yuu avrebbe ricominciato a comportarsi in modo freddo e scostante. Giusto per peggiorare la situazione.

Allen notò il cambiamento d'espressione in Lavi, e gli assestò una pacca sulla spalla con fare comprensivo.

- Proverò a convincerla, ma non ti prometto niente, sai quanto è cocciuta. - disse, allargando le braccia per enfatizzare l'affermazione. Bookman Junior annuì, mesto.

- Grazie. - rispose. Controllò velocemente se c'erano messaggi per lui sulla scrivania, quindi fece cenno al ragazzetto Inglese che potevano andare. - Ah, Johnny! - chiamò rivolto ad un ometto basso, i capelli arruffati tirati indietro in maniera approssimativa e gli occhiali spessi, passandogli accanto mentre usciva dalla redazione. - Mi raccomando tienimi d'occhio le frequenze della polizia...

- Certo capo! Se succede qualcosa ti chiamo subito! - gridò prontamente Johnny di rimando prima che Lavi potesse terminare la richiesta, ben sapendo per quale motivo al giovane premeva tanto di conoscere i movimenti dei detective; anche se ancora ignorava l'ultimo che vi si era aggiunto.

Lavi sembrò soddisfatto della risposta ed abbozzando un sorriso di circostanza precedette Allen, che aveva allungato un braccio per prendere il suo fedele sacchetto di ciambelle prima di lasciare il giornale.

.

Kanda maledisse mentalmente la nuova arrivata insieme a Tiedoll, che si era divertito a metterla in coppia con lui; il viaggio in metro non gli era mai parso così lungo e snervante, e le occhiate della gente così insistenti e piene di sottintesi. Si stava lasciando prendere dalla paranoia, se ne rendeva conto eppure non riusciva a farsi una ragione dei recenti avvenimenti. La reazione di Lavi in particolare lo preoccupava, temeva che il giovane giornalista facesse qualche sciocchezza pur di essere sempre presente al suo fianco, ignorando i rischi che poteva correre seguendolo costantemente durante indagini e pattugliamenti. Sospirò, talmente sovrappensiero che quasi saltò la sua fermata.

Entrò al Distretto già così di cattivo umore che chi lo incrociava si affrettò subito a farsi da parte, e gli sguardi che ricevette dai colleghi una volta raggiunta la sua scrivania non fecero che contribuire ad aumentare quel malumore, rischiando di farlo esplodere da un momento all'altro.

Dalla postazione di fronte Rubina gli rivolse un cenno di saluto agitando la mano, cui Kanda rispose con una smorfia seccata ed uno dei suoi '_CHE'_, cosa che strappò alla donna un sorriso divertito; il che ovviamente non fece che irritare il detective Giapponese ancora di più.

Prima che i due si azzuffassero com'era nell'aria, Miranda pensò bene di imporre un break informando Kanda che lo avevano cercato dal reparto tecnico. Si avvicinò timidamente, esitando un attimo all'occhiata tagliente che il giovane le rivolse, ma si costrinse ugualmente a parlare.

- K-Kanda, ti vuole vedere Komui... - valutò l'espressione di sufficienza del collega come non pericolosa, quindi finì di riferire il messaggio. - Non ha detto perché, ma ha chiesto di mandarti da lui appena fossi arrivato in ufficio. - disse tutto d'un fiato.

Kanda sollevò un sopracciglio. Che accidenti poteva mai volere da lui quell'idiota di Komui?

_"Ah,"_ gli sovvenne all'improvviso. _"L'auto di servizio che ho distrutto l'altro giorno, ci scommetto!" _Si alzò sbuffando.

- Ci vado subito. - lanciò un'occhiata eloquente ai presenti, ed in particolare a Rubina. - _Solo. _- precisò mentre s'incamminava.

Miranda annuì soddisfatta, voltandosi verso la donna dai capelli rossi.

- Dovresti smettere di punzecchiare Kanda giocando sulla tua somiglianza con Lavi. - esordì la detective rimproverando bonariamente la collega. Rubina assunse un'espressione meravigliata.

- Non capisco... Non era mia intenzione, davvero. - si scusò prontamente.

- Io penso che tu capisca benissimo invece. - si intromise Daysha, fissandola con l'aria di chi la sa lunga. - Ma attenta, perché Kanda non bada molto al sesso di chi gli sta tra i piedi, ed un bel giorno potrebbe fingere di non sentirti chiedere aiuto, là fuori...

- Lo terrò a mente. - assicurò Rubina, mostrando un identico sorriso, segno che non avrebbe desistito; Miranda non poté fare a meno di pensare che sarebbe finita molto male, molto, molto male...

.

Kanda camminava per il corridoio riflettendo sul modo più rapido di liberarsi di Komui; quell'uomo parlava davvero troppo dannazione, e lui oggi non era per nulla dell'umore di ascoltare i suoi discorsi assurdi. Svoltò l'angolo, e già dal fondo dell'andito, udì i rumori di ferraglia che contraddistinguevano l'attività dello scienziato addetto alla progettazione e manutenzione dei veicoli del Distretto. La porta del laboratorio era ovviamente lasciata aperta con noncuranza, e Kanda si affacciò borbottando uno dei suoi '_CHE'_.

Komui era intento a saldare non-si-sa-cosa non-si-sa-dove su una delle auto di pattuglia, cosa che fece rabbrividire il detective Giapponese, poco incline a fidarsi delle invenzioni che lo scienziato amava definire 'perfette'. Si schiarì la voce, ma vedendo che ciò non sortiva alcun effetto si risolse a bussare su una delle ante aperte.

- Komui. - aggiunse poi per buona misura ai colpi dati alla porta.

L'uomo, di origine Cinese, capelli neri scalati ad altezza spalle ed un paio di bizzarri occhialetti sul naso, si voltò subito sentendo il rumore dietro di sé.

- Ah, Kanda-kun! Eccoti finalmente. - esclamò indicandolo con uno dei suoi attrezzi appena lo vide entrare. - Allora, cos'era stavolta che non ti piaceva della mia meravigliosa auto?

- E' stato un incidente. - precisò subito il giovane, sperando di cavarsela con due parole di ramanzina.

- Oh, certo, certo, come sempre. - rispose Komui assestandosi gli occhiali sul naso. - Lo dici tutte le volte. Ma sono sicuro che il mio ultimo modello ti piacerà, ho fatto delle modifiche sai?

- _CHE_. - fu l'unico commento di Kanda.

- Oh, suvvia, non essere così scettico! - l'uomo abbandonò il casco protettivo che indossava e gli attrezzi che stringeva in mano, avvicinandosi al detective Giapponese. - Piuttosto, come sta la mia adorata Lenalee? - chiese sorridendo in maniera idiota.

Ecco. Per questo lo aveva mandato a chiamare, comprese subito Kanda, non per la stupida auto. Doveva capirlo appena aveva saputo che si era fatto trasferire a New York, che sarebbe diventato il suo incubo per colpa di Lenalee.

- Benissimo. - rispose lapidario.

- Ho sentito che sta ancora da te... - chiese quindi Komui, il tono forzatamente casuale, e Kanda roteò gli occhi. Si chiedeva giusto quando avrebbe dovuto sopportare quell'interrogatorio, perché sapeva _dove _l'uomo sarebbe andato a parare. - E che ospiti pure qualcun altro, e...

Kanda lo interruppe bruscamente, controllando a stento uno scatto d'ira ma non riuscendo a mantenere calmo il tono della voce.

- Se mi stai dicendo che hai paura per l'innocenza di Lenalee, corrotta dalla mia scandalosa relazione con un altro uomo, puoi anche spararti un colpo, Komui. - sibilò in tono velenoso, e lo scienziato assunse un'espressione ferita. - Se ti dà tanto fastidio che lei assista a scene impure, non sarò certo io a trattenerti dal trovarle un'altra sistemazione.

- Non intendevo offenderti, però la mia Lenalee... - gesticolò lo scienziato cercando di dare corpo alle proprie parole, ma fu di nuovo stroncato.

- Lenalee sa perfettamente come va il mondo, Komui. E sa di me e Lavi, ogni dannata cosa! - lo informò Kanda in tono caustico, godendo dello sguardo sconvolto che ricevette in risposta. - Dovresti darle più fiducia, non è una bambina indifesa! - aggiunse irritato, ma poi serrò subito le labbra, improvvisamente pensieroso. Komui lo fissò meravigliato; gli sembrava indeciso se dire o no qualcos'altro. Quindi il giovane prese fiato. - Non mi dispiacerebbe... - iniziò, distogliendo lo sguardo - Se si trasferisse.

Komui sorrise, comprensivo, doveva essere imbarazzante per Kanda ammettere una cosa del genere.

- Vedrò che posso fare. - promise. - Ma tu non sfasciarmi altre auto! - minacciò puntando il dito davanti al viso del detective. Al '_CHE'_ irritato di Kanda che riprendeva la sua solita espressione perennemente contrariata, gli mise in mano le chiavi della nuova vettura, congedandolo con aria soddisfatta.

Kanda lasciò il laboratorio chiedendosi se davvero Komui avrebbe cercato un altro alloggio per Lenalee, desiderando con tutto sé stesso che lo facesse, e presto. Aveva la netta sensazione che l'uomo fosse più che soddisfatto dell'attuale sistemazione della sorella, perché né lui né Lavi l'avrebbero mai insidiata. Di questo voleva esser certo Komui, che lui avesse realmente una relazione con Lavi. Sospirò, fissando le chiavi nel palmo della sua mano: ora però doveva occuparsi del dannato killer, chiunque fosse.

.

Tornato in ufficio, riprese in mano il fascicolo, contemplando ancora una volta la foto autografata rinvenuta sul corpo della vittima. Possibile che quel Mikk fosse vivo, e che di nuovo stesse prendendo di mira lui e Lavi?

- Che bella foto. Il killer ce l'ha con te? - la voce di Rubina alle sue spalle lo fece quasi saltare sulla sedia. Si voltò irato, chiudendo di botto il dossier sul delitto.

- Non ti riguarda! - ringhiò sbattendo la cartellina sulla scrivania in malo modo.

- Ti ricordo che sono assegnata anche io al caso. - sottolineò la donna strizzando l'occhio, cosa che fece digrignare i denti a Kanda.

- Non mi interessa. Stai alla larga da me. - le intimò.

Il giovane si era alzato in piedi, fronteggiandola con aria minacciosa. Rubina sogghignò. Com'era suscettibile, sarebbe stato facile fargli saltare i nervi.

- Stop. - Marie, il detective con cui Kanda era più affiatato, un uomo molto alto e dal fisico massiccio, si intromise tra i due a braccia aperte, scoccando loro un'occhiata significativa. - Questa volta ha ragione lei, Kanda. Devi collaborare, è una tua collega ed è brava quanto ognuno di noi. Potrebbe esserti d'aiuto ed individuare qualcosa che a te sfugge. - affermò con convinzione. Il '_CHE'_ che ebbe in risposta gli fece scuotere la testa, ormai rassegnato al peggio. Kanda sapeva essere così terribilmente ostinato...

Il detective Giapponese stava per proferire una delle sue considerazioni crudeli, quando il suo cellulare squillò; lo estrasse dalla tasca, fissando lo schermo illuminato.

- Che c'è? - ruggì aprendo il telefono con rabbia, nonostante sapesse perfettamente chi era il chiamante.

_"Ti amo anch'io, Yuu."_ rispose la voce dall'altro lato.

- _TCH_. Vieni al dunque, baka usagi. - replicò Kanda in tono insofferente.

_"Ti ricordi vero dell'appuntamento alla Libreria 'Bookman's __Secrets'__?"_ domandò Lavi senza scomporsi per l'atteggiamento irritato del compagno.

Kanda quasi si colpì la fronte con la mano. Oh, dannazione! L'aveva completamente rimosso. Si maledisse per la sua sbadataggine, pensando velocemente a come assentarsi senza essere notato. Impossibile, avrebbe dovuto chiedere un permesso al Capitano.

- Arriverò in tempo, non temere. - abbassò il tono della voce, rassicurando Lavi e pretendendo di non essersi scordato della presentazione del suo (o meglio, del loro) nuovo racconto nella Libreria di punta della casa editrice con la quale attualmente pubblicava.

_"Bene, ti aspetto là."_ confermò Lavi prima di chiudere la comunicazione.

Kanda scoccò uno sguardo rovente ad entrambi i detective che aveva accanto, i quali lo fissavano con un sorrisetto divertito.

_"Ma bene, iniziano già a fare comunella con questa donna insopportabile," _si disse sopprimendo l'impulso prepotente di strangolarli a mani nude.

_- TCH -_ fu invece ciò che lasciò le sue labbra mentre si dirigeva verso l'ufficio del Capitano Tiedoll. Prima ancora che potesse bussare, l'uomo lo invitò ad entrare con quel tono paterno che gli dava così terribilmente sui nervi.

- Entra pure, Yuu-kun. - giunse forte e chiara la voce di Tiedoll attraverso la porta. Kanda chinò il capo, rassegnato, l'aprì e scomparve all'interno sotto gli sguardi curiosi di tutti i presenti.

.

La macchina della polizia sfrecciava a tutta velocità per l'enorme stradone, quasi volando quando capitava di passare su qualche dosso, ed uno dei suoi occupanti non era affatto felice della cosa...

- Rallenta, ci farai ammazzare! - esclamò la donna sul sedile del passeggero, premendosi il ridicolo cappello che indossava sui vistosi capelli rossi e cercando di non apparire spaventata.

- Se non ti piace il mio modo di guidare scendi. - rispose lapidario il conducente del veicolo.

- Questo non è leale, non sono io che ho insistito per venire, è stato il Capitano ad ordinarlo! - protestò Rubina, aggrappandosi più forte alla maniglia sopra lo sportello nonostante indossasse la cintura di sicurezza. Kanda non la degnò di uno sguardo, né le rispose. - Dov'è che stiamo andando con tutta questa fretta, si può sapere almeno?

- Stiamo testando la nuova vettura in dotazione alla nostra sezione, dovevi aspettarti che avremmo forzato. - si limitò a puntualizzare Kanda, per nulla propenso a confidare le motivazioni che lo avevano spinto a chiedere qualche ora di permesso al Capitano. Doveva immaginarlo che in cambio gli avrebbe affidato due seccature in una, il collaudo e la palla al piede della novellina._ 'CHE'_, sbuffò accelerando ancora.

Giunsero alla Libreria 'Bookman's Secrets' a tempo di record, ed ora Kanda avrebbe dovuto inventarsi una buona scusa per far restare da brava in auto la sua seccatura numero due; non ebbe neanche il tempo di finire il parcheggio che già si ritrovò a dover rispondere ad una domanda maliziosa.

- Devi vedere Lavi, vero? - chiese Rubina con un sorriso sornione che le arrivava da un orecchio all'altro.

- No. - rispose Kanda in automatico. - Ho un impegno con il mio editore. - affermò come se le due cose fossero slegate, e vedendo le labbra della sua collega muoversi e formare una "O" silenziosa minacciando di chiedere qualcosa di spiacevole, l'anticipò. - Tu non sei invitata. Resta in auto ed aspettami, non ci vorrà molto. - ordinò in un tono che non lasciava spazio a contrattazioni; la detective lo fissò con disappunto.

- Quindi c'è anche Lavi. - affermò, assumendolo come dato di fatto.

- Non ti riguarda. - tagliò corto Kanda, sbattendo la portiera e piantando Rubina all'interno dell'auto senza fornire altre spiegazioni.

.

Il volto di Lavi si illuminò di gioia quando lo vide entrare solo, notò subito Kanda avvicinandosi a lui e guardandosi attorno con un certo nervosismo.

La loro postazione era già allestita, ed un folto gruppo di fan aspettava con impazienza il suo arrivo accanto ai mucchi di libri, sfogliando l'ultima pubblicazione con occhi avidi. Il racconto che conteneva era stato scritto dopo che lui e Lavi avevano cominciato a tutti gli effetti a vivere insieme, e risentiva molto degli eventi che li avevano portati ad amarsi realmente. Forse proprio per quello era piaciuto così tanto da superare le vendite di tutti gli altri pubblicati in precedenza.

Kanda sedette al banchetto degli autografi, con Lavi al suo fianco, come da un po' di tempo le fan si erano abituate a vedere, e la catena di domande e libri vergati con dedica ebbe inizio. Finché alcune fan non gli presentarono delle foto da autografare, foto di lui e Lavi abbracciati o comunque in atteggiamenti affettuosi che non ricordava di aver scattato.

Dallo sfondo poi sembravano tutte appartenere ad altre sessioni di autografi, presumibilmente scattate dal fotografo della libreria a tradimento e fatte stampare per farsi pubblicità. La cosa lo disturbava molto, non amava esporre in pubblico così platealmente la loro relazione, anzi avrebbe voluto togliere dalla circolazione subito _tutte_ quelle dannatissime fotografie.

E poi d'un tratto gli presentarono _quella_ foto, la stessa rinvenuta con il cadavere dell'ultimo delitto attribuito al serial killer.

Kanda la firmò scrivendo la dedica con un brutto presentimento in corpo, guardandosi attorno per vedere se riconosceva qualcuno dei presenti. Lavi non notò l'inquietudine del compagno, preso com'era ad intrattenere verbalmente le giovani lettrici per compensare la mancanza di cordialità di quest'ultimo.

Senza che il detective Giapponese se ne rendesse conto trascorsero più di due ore, e ad un certo punto il telefono squillò per ricordargli che c'era qualcuno che lo stava aspettando; o almeno così Kanda aveva creduto notando l'ora. Invece era un messaggio di Lenalee, che lo avvisava di essere rientrata, chiedendo cosa volessero mangiare per cena.

- Era Lenalee... - mormorò richiudendo il telefono e fissando Lavi con aria abbattuta. Il giovane sospirò, allargando le braccia a significare che non aveva potuto farci nulla, e Kanda si rabbuiò al pensiero di trascorrere la serata con la ragazza che origliava ogni loro movimento o parola.

- Torniamo subito a casa? - gli chiese Lavi speranzoso, ma lui scosse il capo, cercando di offrire un'espressione neutra e fallendo, troppo contrariato per mascherarlo del tutto.

- No, devo riconsegnare l'auto con cui sono venuto e fare rapporto sul suo collaudo. - spiegò mentre si rivestiva. Lavi apparve deluso, ma non disse nulla in proposito né cercò di convincere l'altro a consentirgli di accompagnarlo perché... era certo che Rubina fosse da qualche parte ad aspettarlo.

- Cercherò di sbrigarmi. - promise il detective, salutando frettolosamente nel lasciare la libreria.

Lavi si toccò la guancia allibito, seguendo con lo sguardo Kanda che si allontanava. Yuu gli aveva dato un bacio come saluto? O stava male, oppure era talmente fuori di sé da non rendersi conto di ciò che aveva fatto.

Non che a lui dispiacesse, intendiamoci. Solo che era insolito per Yuu dimostrare affetto in pubblico. Lavi si strinse nelle spalle: meglio così, magari si stava sciogliendo un po'.

Oppure si sentiva in colpa a causa di quella donna. Rifiutò di considerare le implicazioni che quell'ultima riflessione portava con sé, spostando i propri pensieri sul resoconto che avrebbe dovuto scrivere dell'incontro per il blog della Casa Editrice.

.

Kanda salì in macchina con l'aria ancora più irritata di quando ne era sceso; non bastasse, Rubina neanche c'era, tanto per fargli ribollire di più il sangue. Mise in moto con tutte le intenzioni di lasciarla lì, ma la seccatura riapparve proprio in quel momento.

- Ehi! Dopo avermi abbandonata ad aspettarti da sola per un'eternità, mi stavi lasciando qui? - esclamò Rubina in tono ferito, salendo in macchina. Per tutta risposta Kanda partì a razzo, senza nemmeno aspettare che lei si mettesse la cintura.

- Non mi sembra che ti sia annoiata. - ritorse mentre la sua passeggera annaspava per evitare di finire contro il parabrezza.

Decisamente di cattivo umore, constatò la donna riuscendo infine a sistemarsi sul sedile. Chissà cos'era successo dentro la libreria. Sogghignò tra sé.

Rubina trovava Kanda un soggetto interessante. Sì, il suo modo di affrontare le cose era assai rude ma efficace, e poi... era affascinata dal tipo di relazione che aveva con il suo "sosia" maschio. Miranda si era premurata di raccontarle tutta la storia, sicuramente per diffidarla dal mettersi in mezzo, ma era più forte di lei; tormentare Kanda era troppo divertente.

Inoltre trovava così strano che un tipo scostante ed orgoglioso come il detective Giapponese potesse amare uno come Lavi, che era il suo esatto contrario. Non solo: era un concentrato di tutti i comportamenti che Kanda odiava.

Davvero un bel controsenso, e la cosa la incuriosiva troppo per lasciare il collega in pace, voleva capire il perché Lavi fosse riuscito a conquistarlo.

.

.

Allen non riuscì a dissuadere Lenalee dalla sua decisione di ritornare a casa di Kanda. La ragazza era irremovibile su quel punto, assolutamente convinta che i suoi attuali due coinquilini avessero bisogno del prezioso aiuto di lei per mandare avanti la casa.

Argomentazione sulla quale Allen in realtà non poteva darle tutti i torti; tuttavia restava il fatto che la sua presenza era decisamente fuori luogo da che Lavi si era trasferito in casa di Kanda per vivere con lui.

Scosse la testa rassegnato, nel guardarla allontanarsi per imboccare le scale che conducevano alla fermata della metropolitana. Non gli restava che fare un salto al supermercato per comperarsi qualcosa da mangiare a cena, visto che Lenalee aveva preferito lasciarlo solo per andare a cucinare per Kanda e Lavi.

Il posto era piuttosto affollato, doveva immaginarlo vista l'ora: quasi le sette del pomeriggio. Allen decise quindi di prendersela comoda, e fece un bel giro fra gli scaffali, cogliendo l'occasione per fare provviste per un po' e comperare anche ciò che serviva per la casa.

Stava sbavando davanti al reparto dolci quando qualcuno gli si affiancò, salutandolo con una pacca sulla spalla che quasi lo fece morire di spavento.

- Ehi, ragazzo! - disse il nuovo arrivato in tono allegro, come se fossero amici da una vita. - Non credevo di incontrarti proprio qui! E' un po' che non ci si vede.

Allen lo squadrò da capo a piedi, domandandosi chi mai potesse essere quel tipo strano, e perché si comportava come se lo conoscesse.

- Mi scusi, ci conosciamo? - chiese in modo cortese, vedendo che l'uomo di fronte a lui si aspettava una risposta di qualche genere.

- Oh, certo. Non puoi ricordarti di me, quando abbiamo giocato a poker in quel bar ero senza lavoro ed il mio aspetto non era dei migliori. - affermò questi mostrando gli abiti nuovi. - Ora faccio il magazziniere. Non è un gran lavoro, ma ci tiro avanti.

Il riferimento al poker fece immediatamente suonare un campanello nella testa di Allen: ma certo! La sera che aveva visto Lenalee in quel bar vicino l'università! Era il barbone con gli occhiali cerchiati e i capelli arruffati! Gli puntò un dito contro, trionfante.

- Ora ricordo! Quello che ha perso tutta la sera contro di me a poker! - esclamò a voce alta, facendo voltare gli altri clienti.

- Proprio io, ragazzo. - confermò l'uomo ridacchiando con aria imbarazzata. - Ma sono migliorato, sai? Ti andrebbe qualche partita? Stasera sono da solo nell'appartamento dove vivo, ti offro la cena e poi giochiamo, che ne dici? - propose in tono allegro.

Allen parve considerare la proposta per un momento, poi sorrise annuendo. Quel tipo sembrava a posto, non c'era nulla di male a passare una serata giocando a poker, soprattutto considerato che la sua ragazza, Lenalee, aveva preferito andare a fare la 'governante' invece che restare con lui.

- Perché no? Porto la spesa a casa e poi ti seguo, OK? - rispose.

- Perfetto, ti accompagno volentieri. Tyki. - si presentò l'uomo, porgendo la mano con un sorriso cordiale. Dove aveva già sentito quel nome?

- Allen. Piacere. - il giovane strinse la mano dell'altro presentandosi a sua volta. - Pago e poi andiamo. - si voltò per mettersi in fila alle casse e l'uomo misterioso fece altrettanto.

Ciò di cui Allen non si avvide fu il ghigno compiaciuto che comparve per un attimo sul volto di Tyki mentre lo osservava di nascosto.


End file.
